Alphabetical : Baekhyun
by KimJi
Summary: Setiap dua puluh enam abjad di dunia ini bisa memulai sebuah kata. Tapi terkecuali untuk Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menggunakan 'C' untuk 'cinta', tapi untuk 'Chanyeol'. / CHANBAEK / EXO /
1. A

**A** ndante

* * *

"Jadi siapa yang tahu apa itu _andante_?"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Guru Zhang. Termasuk Baekhyun yang melamun tanpa arti ke arah papan tulis. Pikirannya berkelana kesana kemari di pelajaran musik kali ini.

Otaknya memutar kembali potongan film, dengan dirinya dan sosok lelaki yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir - akhir ini sebagai pemeran utama yang berakhir tragris.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya khayalan ala Bekhyun yang berupa film tragis. Rupanya kenyataan pun berkata demikian. Kisah cinta SMA yang hanya ia pendam sendiri. Sahabatnya, orang yang mengaku temannya, dan keluarganya pun tidak tahu akan perasaan Baekhyun yang suka campur aduk sendiri karena perkiraan - perkiraan yang ia buat sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang mengingat akan hal itu.

Dengan keras.

Dan membuat banyak mata tertuju padanya. Seakan memohon untuk menjawab pertanyaan Guru Zhang sebelum mereka yang ditunjuk.

"Jadi, apa itu andante, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Guru Zhang mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sial sekali. Otaknya bekerja cepat untuk mencari jawaban.

"Andante adalah sebuah tempo yang cukup lambat atau perlahan - lahan."

Bukan.

Itu bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab. Bahkan Baekhyun mau menjawab bahwa andante adalah lagu Super Junior, boyband kesayangannya.

Yang menjawab ialah pemeran utama lelaki di film yang terputar dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Si pemberi harapan pada sejuta umat di sekolah ini. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.


	2. B

**B** luntly

* * *

Hari itu hari Selasa yang menyedihkan. Bahkan pasukan hujan pun turun untuk menambah suasana sedih hati Baekhyun.

Tadi siang, ia melihat dengan dua bola mata yang ada di kepalanya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Yuan saling bercanda dan tertawa mengenai hal - hal asing yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui saat pelajaran matematika.

Otaknya panas.

Hatinya juga.

Oh, menyusul matanya yang memanas.

Memang _sih_ , semenjak Baekhyun tahu ada perasaan lebih pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak berharap banyak untuk menjadi pemenang yang melewati batas garis 'teman' dari lintasan lomba yang ada di hati Chanyeol.

 ** _Awalnya, ketika pertama kali Baekhyun masuk SMA, ia sendiri merasa asing dengan lingkungan baru. Lalu Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan beberapa orang. Untuk yang terakhir, sesosok lelaki yang berdiri menghadap jendela kelas. Terlihat seperti kesepian. Baekhyun menghampiri sosok itu dan mengajak berkenalan._**

 ** _"Hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun!"_**

 ** _"Park Chanyeol."_**

 ** _Sudah, hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Lalu Baekhyun berinisiatif mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak yang satunya untuk berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu Park Chanyeol-ssi!" ucap Baekhyun ceria._**

 ** _Tidak. Jangan berharap tangan lentik Baekhyun disambut tangan raksasa Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ditinggal dan dibiarkannya tangan itu menggantung. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol memberikan sarung tangan berwarna cokelat muda._**

 ** _"Pakailah, tanganmu pucat sekali warnanya."_**

 ** _Kemudian Baekhyun ditinggalkan lagi bersama sarung tangan cokelat muda dan jantung dengan tempo EDM, sudah keras juga cepat.  
_**

Kalau bahasa sulit menjelaskan, maka akan berbicara tentang seorang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol yang memang terkenal pendiam namun kadang juga bisa menjadi mood maker sesuai kebutuhannya. Otaknya juga kadang tidak masuk akal. Di pelajaran biologi Guru Kim yang berbicara secepat mobil balap, mejanya bersih tidak ada buku untuk mencatat. Tapi ketika sesi bertanya dilakukan, Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi manusia yang memiliki jawaban yang tepat. Bahkan Baekhyun yang mencatat pun kadang tidak bisa menjawab. Selain itu, seorang Park Chanyeol juga sangat perhatian terhadap semua orang. Karena sifatnya yang sudah seperti es krim cabai, dingin namun hangat, pendiam namun perhatian, Park Chanyeol memiliki banyak peserta yang sudah mengantri panjang untuk menjadi kekasih pertamanya.

Kalau bahasa mudah untuk menjelaskan sesosok Park Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun dengan tegas menjawab Park Chanyeol adalah pemberi harapan palsu terhadap orang – orang yang memiliki hati yang mudah jatuh.

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Hatinya sudah jatuh lagi hanya karena tatapan yang didapatinya dari Chanyeol, yang pergi keluar kelas bersama Yuan.

Bodohnya hati Baekhyun.


	3. C

**C** hanyeol

* * *

"Hari ini kamu mau makan apa Baek?"

"Chanyeol."

Ibunya mengkerut aneh. "Siapa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggedikan bahunya. "Tidak, hanya segelintir anak yang membuatku kesal hari ini."

Kini giliran ibunya yang menggendikan bahu sambil berlalu.

Huft. Baekhyun benar – benar ingin memakan Chanyeol. Rasanya nikmat memakan Chanyeol yang membela wanita yang jelas – jelas salah daripada dirinya yang jujur.

Tadinya Baekhyun mau menemani Yuan yang masih terkilir untuk ke ruang praktikum. Karena mangkuk yang dilempar Yuan agar akting berpura -pura sakit di depan Chanyeol sempurna, air selokan yang menjadi bahan praktikum mereka pun tumpah.

Demi air keruh yang Baekhyun ambil hingga merelakan sepatu mahalnya basah oleh air selokan!

Yuan bahkan hanya membawa mangkuk yang berisi air itu. Dan kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan peralatan praktikum yang berat.

Tapi lagi –lagi, Chanyeol membela Yuan. Mulut Baekhyun seakan ingin memberikan hadiah bom ledakan kata kasar pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Baek! Chanyeol sudah siap disantap!"

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya. "Ibu, aku tadi hanya bercanda kok!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

"Turunlah nak, keburu Chanyeolmu menjadi dingin!"

Ibunya ini benar – benar.

Akhirnya Baekhyun turun. Dan melihat Chanyeol yang ada di depan rumahnya. Seperti menggigil kedinginan.

Oh sial.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak menyuruh Chanyeol masuk?!"

Ibunya tertawa. "Mana mungkin ibu membiarkan pelajar lelaki tampan yang sudah membuat kesal anak ibu masuk ke dalam rumah kita?" lalu ibunya tertawa seperti penyihir jahat dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baek, maafkan aku ya. Tadi aku mengantar Yuan yang kebetulan rumahnya dekat denganmu. Lalu Yuan mengaku bahwa ia yang memang salah. Ia titip maaf padamu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Wow.

Kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Dan itu didasari permasalahan mengenai Yuan.

"Iya. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ibuku memasakmu menjadi santapan makan malam keluargaku!"

Dan pintu rumah Baekhyun tertutup. Dengan keras.

Tapi kalau hati Baekhyun _sih_ masih terbuka untuk Chanyeol. Dan berdetak keras untuk Chanyeol.

Dasar Chanyeol.

Dikira mau romantis.

Tetap saja manusia kurang ajar yang membuat hatinya sebal.


	4. D

**D** ebilitate

* * *

Olah raga teratur sepertinya memang dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Pipi gembul dan lemak pada perutnya perlu musnah. Juga otot di kedua kakinya supaya lentur.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

Materi olah raga kali ini lompat jauh.

Namun belum sampai lompat jauhnya.

Masih pemanasan,

tapi paha Baekhyun seperti ditarik rasanya.

"Baek, apa pahamu sungguh tidak apa – apa? Kenapa mulai muncul urat – urat seperti itu ya, Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis.

Iya, meringis. Memangnya mau apa?

Mau seperti Yuan yang sekarang duduk karena izin kakinya terkilir.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mencabik kaki Yuan. Kakinya yang terkilir itu bahkan sudah satu bulan lalu. Dan sekarang masih mengaku sakit.

Untung Baekhyun sabar.

Sebenarnya bukan sabar _sih_ , hanya menunggu waktu bom meledak saja.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baiklah. Guru Han sudah memanggil. Artinya sekarang giliran Baekhyun untuk mencoba lompat jauh.

"Semangat Baekhyun!" Luhan dan teman – temannya menyemangati dari pinggir lapangan.

Sekilas ia melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada pemanasannya.

Sial, sebentar saja sudah membuat hati Baekhyun lompat sejauh kiloan meter.

Oh iya.

Ia jadi ingat saat sekitar satu bulan lalu, ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya. Untuk menyampaikan maaf dari Yuan.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih penasaran. Dari mana Chanyeol tahu rumahnya?

Secara rumahnya ini bisa dibilang berada di pinggir kota.

Bukan tengah kota.

Harus menaiki kereta terlebih dahulu baru naik bus.

Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, Chanyeol _kan_ mengantar Yuan. Pasti Yuan bercerita tentang rumah Baekhyun yang hanya berselang beberapa blok saja.

Huft. Baekhyun jadi sakit hati sendiri kalau memikirkan itu.

PRRIIITT

Sial.

Baekhyun kaget.

Segera ia berlari begitu mendengar peluit yang ditiup Guru Han.

BRUKK

Lutut, lengan, dan wajahnya sukses mendarat di pasir setelah melompat.

Ah, kenapa harus wajahnya sih.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, caramu mendarat tadi salah. Silahkan baris lalu mencoba lagi hingga cara mendaratmu benar!" ujar Guru Han sembari memelintir kumis tebalnya.

Astaga.

Kemudian Baekhyun harus melakukan hingga lima kali lompat jauh.

Namun cara mendaratnya masih salah.

Tapi bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Kedua kakinya semakin parah. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka dari pangkal paha hingga mata kakinya seperti sedang dipotong paksa.

Sakit sekali.

Seharian itu, ia harus menahan sakit. Juga seperti orang lumpuh, diam di kelas.

Walau ketika harus memberi salam pada guru, ia harus bangkit berdiri dan menumpu bebannya pada meja.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit merutuki kesialan lainnya hari ini karena ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia harus piket sepulang sekolah.

 **.**

"Baek, hari ini bagianmu menghapus papan tulis dan membereskan meja ya!" ujar Yeri sambil mengambil pengki dan sapu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya kelas masih ramai dengan anak – anak. Kalau mau membereskan meja, berarti harus menunggu anak – anak pergi. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih duduk terlebih dahulu, menunggu kelas kosong.

Toh kalau mau menghapus papan tulis pun Baekhyun harus berdesakan dengan anak – anak yang mau keluar kelas.

Ugh.

Tidak lama kemudian, kelas sudah mulai lenggang.

Baekhyun mulai membereskan mejanya sambil menahan sakit pada kakinya.

Karena saking sakitnya, kadang Baekhyun mencicit sakit sembari istirahat sebentar lalu kembali mengatur meja supaya rapih lagi.

"Baek! Papan tulisnya jangan lupa!" teriak Namjoo dari luar.

Baekhyun menghela napas hingga poninya terbang ke atas. "Iya, iya, sabar!"

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju papan tulis dengan tertatih. Matanya mencari penghapus papan tulis.

Dahinya mengkerut.

Ia tidak menemukan penghapus papan tulisnya.

"Ini."

Tiba – tiba suara berat terdengar. Badan Baekhyun sampai melompat sedikit saking kagetnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Sialan. Suaranya seperti kodok yang sakit.

Parau.

Tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberi salah satu penghapus papan tulis yang ada ditangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau hapus saja bagian kiri, biar aku yang menghapus sisanya."

Aduh.

Baekhyun _kan_ jadi terbawa perasaan.

Mau – maunya Chanyeol menghapus papan tulis padahal bukan jadwal Chanyeol untuk piket.

Apalagi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghapus papan tulis yang coretannya hanya sedikit, sedangkan dirinya harus menghapus bagian papan tulis yang penuh coretan kimia Guru Lee.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Bibirnya membuat senyum sendiri.

Bahkan walau ditahan, bibirnya tetap saja membuat sebuah senyuman kotak.

Hari ini, hati Baekhyun lagi - lagi dilemahkan oleh sikap _gentle_ Chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **HALOOOO! Ga kerasa udah sekitar dua tahun cuman jadi penikmat ff, jadi ada rasa kangen - kangen gitu buat nulis. Terus Kimji liat di twitter, ig, tumblr lagi hits banget alphabetical ini. Karena kangen, penasaran, sama hasil coba - coba dan lahirlah 'Alphabetical Baekhyun' ini!**_

 _ **Tapi pas liat review, banyak yang bilang kependekan**_

 _ **Miaaaaaannnnn~~(T.T)**_

 _ **Rencananya emang setiap chapter bakal jadi drabble aja, ga panjang panjang gituu  
**_

 _ **Sebenernya Kimji bingung juga sih, nanti setiap chapter mau dipanjangin atau mau tetep drabble. Karena jujur buat Kimji, nulis yang panjang itu susaah minta ampun. Maafkan Kimji yang abal - abal ini ya.-.**_

 _ **BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN FOLLOW CERITA AMBURADUL INI, TERIMAKASIH YAA! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!**_


	5. E

**E** nigma

* * *

"Setiap anak wajib membuat dua teka - teki mengenai masalah remaja, baik percintaan maupun persahabatan! Waktunya tiga puluh menit.", ujar Guru Lee selaku guru bahasa yang terkenal _nyeleneh._

"Dikerjakan oleh dua orang ya! Nanti dibacakan di depan!" lanjutnya.

Suara mengeluh dari berbagai penjuru kelas terdengar.

Baekhyun juga melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Siapapun tolong temani Baekhyun.

Hari ini Luhan tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit sehabis hujan – hujanan bersama Baekhyun.

Duh, Baekhyun jadi menyesal sendiri mengajak Luhan hujan – hujanan.

"Guru Lee! Hari ini Luhan tidak masuk, jadi jumlah siswanya ganjil. Tidak bisa berdua – berdua!" kata Xiumin, si ketua kelas paling imut.

"Xiu, Sehun hari ini juga tidak masuk kok!" celetuk Kim Jongin.

Guru Lee menyeringai ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin sudah bergetar di tempat. Apalagi pipinya.

Duh, Baekhyun jadi gemas.

"Kali ini, yang mendapat kehormatan untuk maju pertama dan membacakan teka – tekinya adalah Xiumin!", kata Guru Lee sambil bertepuk tangan senang.

Ugh.

Hukumannya ini.

Selamat Xiumin, Tuhan memberkati.

"Sudah ada pasangan?"

Suara berat ini lagi yang membuat badan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Seperti suara tembakan yang mengarah tepat ke hati Baekhyun.

"Ah, belum kok."

Sial.

Suaranya jadi sangat kecil.

Nadanya juga turut menjadi sangat manis.

Baekhyun geli sendiri mendengar suaranya.

"Mau denganku?"

ASTAGA!

Ini hanyalah ajakan untuk satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasanya seperti diajak menikah.

"MAU!"

Guru Lee menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. "Untuk posisi kedua yang mendapat kehormatan maju ke depan yaitu Baekhyun."

Oh.

Selamat Baekhyun, Tuhan memberkati.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Iya, aku mau."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol memulai pembuatan teka – teki.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol yang sibuk menulis teka – teki, dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

Keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Ketika memberi mengharapkan dikembalikan, tapi ketika diberi kadang tidak dihiraukan?" ujar Baekhyun memecah kecanggungan.

"Cinta."

". . . ."

Baekhyun kehabisan kata – kata. Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol menjawab.

Padahal kan, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol kebingungan dan akhirnya menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kalau lelaki yang kelam namun banyak pesona, lelaki yang tersenyum namun menyimpan banyak teka – teki sulit untuk dipecahkan oleh siapapun dalam dirinya, tetapi cahaya masih mau saja mengejar dia walau tau itu sia – sia?"

Hati Baekhyun berdebar menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"A-"

"Waktu habis! Silahkan Xiumin maju ke depan!"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Guru Lee.

Waktu baru berjalan sepuluh menit, dan sialnya Guru Lee berkata waktu sudah habis.

Sialan.

"Tapi Guru Lee, ini baru sepuluh menit.", celetuk anak yang berkulit tan.

Oh, Baekhyun terharu ada Jongin yang mau membantu dirinya. Baekhyun _kan_ penasaran dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin menempati posisi ketiga untuk maju ke depan hari ini."

Ugh.

Selamat Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jadi, jawabannya siapa?"

"A-"

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

"Untuk para siswa siswi yang berada di kelas, diberitahukan untuk segera berkumpul di aula sekarang juga, karena akan ada penjelasan acara untuk esok hari."

Anak – anak berteriak bahagia.

Kecuali hati Baekhyun yang kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya jawab saja teka – teki dariku." ujar Guru Lee.

 _ **"Apa yang berisi rahasia hati, namun tetap saja diberikan pada yang dicintai?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ini apaya duh. Maapkan Kimji yang makin ke sini makin ngeror nulisnya. Untuk teka - teki di atas, rasanya waktu buat itu Kimji pengen sembunyi dibalik semak - semak._**

 ** _MALUUU .-.  
_**

 ** _untuk teka - teki yang dikasih tau sama Guru Lee itu ada hubungannya ya sama chapt depan. kalo ada yang mau nebak monggoooo silahkann  
_**

 ** _sebenernya ini udah ada 15 chapt, dan itu udah di draft semua, jadi ini kalau masih kependekan maaf yaaa... aslinya lebih pendek wkwkwk  
_**

 ** _TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW AND REVIEW YAA! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!_**


	6. F

**F** or

* * *

 ** _"Apa yang berisi rahasia hati, namun tetap saja diberikan pada yang dicintai?"_**

Satu kelas terdiam.

"Surat cinta." Gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Jawabannya surat cinta." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang tak kalah kecil.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, "Dari teka – teki yang mana?"

"Guru Lee."

Rasanya salah jika berharap pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol akan menjawab teka – teki darinya.

"Kalau yang dariku bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mengulang jawaban hingga tiga kali."

Sialan memang.

"Jawabannya kan juga belum lengkap!", Baekhyun berteriak kesal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, jawabannya?" ujar Guru Lee setelah melotot ke arahnya karena berani berteriak.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kedua matanya meminta bantuan pada Xiumin dan dibalas dengan gelengan tidak tahu.

 _Duh_.

"Jawabannya Baekhyun-ssi! Jangan buang – buang waktu!"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menjawab, "Surat cinta?"

Guru Lee terkejut, lalu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa sendiri meninggalkan kerutan di dahi semua murid.

"Tumben sekali Baekhyun bisa menjawab seperti ini. Baiklah, baiklah, berkaitan dengan surat cinta. Untuk yang masih sendiri mungkin lupa hari ini adalah hari valentine", Guru Lee tertawa.

"Jadi, OSIS sekolah menyiapkan acara yaitu kirim surat dengan hanya membayar 5000 won sebagai jasa antar dan kalian juga bisa membeli hadiah yang sudah tersedia nantinya. Terserah kalian mau anonim atau menulis nama kalian. Kumpulkan surat dan hadiah ke dalam box yang ada di tata usaha. Hari ini setelah istirahat, suratnya akan sudah ada di tangan orang yang kalian cintai!" lanjutnya.

Kemudian, Guru Lee membawa murid – murid itu ke aula untuk membeli surat dan barang – barang khas _valentine_ yang sudah disediakan.

Antrian untuk barang tidak terlalu panjang. Tapi antrian untuk surat sangat panjang.

Baekhyun yang ada di dalam antrian itu pun harus menunggu tiga puluh menit hanya untuk mendapatkan satu surat saja.

"Hanya satu, Baek?" goda Minho selaku ketua OSIS.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Iya. Ini juga iseng kok, hehehe."

Iya.

Iseng.

Dan karena saking isengnya, ia jadi bingung sendiri mau dituliskan apa surat ini.

Otaknya bekerja keras dan menyerah.

Sudah beberapa lama Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kertas surat yang ada di tangannya. Tiba – tiba ia terpikir akan mencari referensi puisi di perpustakaan.

Serta mengeprint isi surat cintanya.

Ya.

Tulisan Baekhyun sangat khas, jadi untuk menyamarkannya, ia akan print di perpustakaan.

Oh. Baekhyun turut bertanya – tanya kenapa otaknya hari ini sangat cerdas.

Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan.

Perpustakaanya sangat kosong.

Bahkan guru penjaga yang biasanya menyapa di meja depan hilang entah ke mana.

Kesempatan yang bagus agar tidak diketahui siapa – siapa.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari buku kumpulan puisi dan mencatatnya di kertas, lalu segera mengetikkannya di komputer perpustakaan.

Lalu Baekhyun mengeprint hasilnya.

Setelah itu ia tempelkan pada kertas surat cintanya, lalu ia masukan ke dalam amplop.

Dan dengan kencang, Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang tata usaha untuk mengumpulkan suratnya.

* * *

"Woaah, aku mendapat tiga surat!"

"Lima surat!"

"Hanya lima? Sayangnya aku punya delapan."

Baekhyun geleng – geleng sendiri mendengar obrolan anak - anak tentang berapa surat cinta yang mereka dapat.

Di hari valentine ini, Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan apa – apa.

Barang tidak ada, surat juga.

Sedih sekali.

"Woah! Park Chanyeol mendapat surat romantis sekali!"

Seluruh anak langsung mengerubungi meja Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di ujung ruangan kelas.

"Baek, kau tidak penasaran dengan suratnya Chanyeol?" kata Xiumin yang tiba – tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Uh, oh, penasaran _sih_. Tapi aku malas. Lihat saja kerumunan itu."

.

 _ **My true feelings**_  
 _ **On a torn paper**_

 _ **Meaningless jokes Small talks**_  
 _ **I look fine in a crowd**_  
 _ **The first time I felt my world come crashing**_  
 _ **Black magic**_

 _ **How did you break my heart without even trying?**_

 ** _._**

Untaian kalimat demi kalimat menggema dalam diri Baekhyun.

Kalimat yang menjadi sebuah puisi.

Surat cintanya untuk Chanyeol.


	7. G

**G** affe

* * *

Entah ini bisa dibilang beruntung atau tidak.

Guru Kim membuatkan kelompok untuk tugas prakarya kali ini.

Dan Baekhyun mendapat kelompok prakarya yang terbaik menurut teman – teman sekelasnya.

Ada Luhan teman dekatnya, Jongdae yang kelewat rajin, Jongin yang konyol, serta Chanyeol.

Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun beruntung karena tidak perlu memikirkan apapun tentang tugasnya, sudah ada Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mengerjakan.

Tapi bisa juga tidak, karena Baekhyun harus melihat gerak – gerik Chanyeol yang sepertinya tertarik pada Luhan.

Duh.

Kemarin Yuan, sekarang Luhan.

Hati Baekhyun lelah rasanya.

Kini, ia hanya bisa diam memainkan ponselnya di café tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas.

Di samping kirinya ada Jongdae yang sibuk membuat laporan. Di samping kanannya ada Jongin yang sibuk mengganggunya.

Dan Luhan serta Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda di depannya.

Baekhyun menyesal datang kerja kelompok hari ini.

"Baek-Baek, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau manis."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Jongin tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Hehehe", lalu kembali mengganggunya dengan menusuk – nusukan pensil ke pundaknya.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Aku lelah. Ada yang ingin jalan – jalan? Menghirup oksigen sejenak sebelum kembali merasakan panasnya neraka."

Ouch.

Memang panas di sini.

Apa lagi hati Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya, "Sekalian membeli gabus untuk dasar miniatur kota nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi.

"Aku."

* * *

"Coba hubungi Jongdae, gabus yang digunakan untuk dasarnya mau warna apa?"

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongdae namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Tidak dijawab."

"Hubungi Luhan?"

"Tak ada jawaban juga."

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar. "Jongin sudah coba dihubungi?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Daripada sibuk memerintah, mengapa bukan dirimu saja yang menelfon?!"

Cukup sudah.

Baekhyun kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Tadinya Jongin yang akan ikut bersamanya, tapi Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar.

Dan kini Chanyeol hanya menggedikan bahunya, "Aku tidak membawa ponsel."

Astaga.

Sudah tahun 2017.

Dan Chanyeol pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya.

Sungguh hebat.

"Lalu mau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke luar toko.

"Kita main saja dulu."

Iya.

Main.

Baekhyun diajak main skating saat suhu sangat rendah dan ditemani hujan salju.

Chanyeol mulai mengitari area ice skating. Dengan lancer ia berputar, berjalan, bahkan berseluncur dengan sepatunya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam.

Tidak berkutik karena takut jatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita sudahi saja bermainnya." Ujar Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meluncur bersama ke pinggir area.

Di sini sangat dingin tapi pipi Baekhyun memanas.

"Setelah ini mau apa?"

Baekhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak Chanyeol.

"Ice cream strawberry?"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut.

"Ice cream?"

Baekhyun baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Ia menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut yang membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh di depan Chanyeol.

Terpaksa.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, ice cream di musim dingin tidak ilegal kan?"

Biarkan Baekhyun pura – pura tidak merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang entah itu dari Jongin, Jongdae, maupun Luhan.

Biarkan Baekhyun berpura – pura asalkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol berdua.


	8. H

**H** earsay

* * *

Semua orang tahu.

 _Sukje_ artinya pekerjaan rumah.

Homework artinya pekerjaan rumah.

PR singkatan dari pekerjaan rumah.

Namun Baekhyun dengan otak minimalisnya memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah matematika di sekolah.

Lebih tepat, menyalin milik Jongdae.

Dan sekarang pekerjaan 'rumah'nya hampir selesai.

Kalau saja tidak ada yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan menggelikan.

"Baek-Baek!"

"APA?!"

Luhan mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Aish, pagi – pagi sudah galak."

Baekhyun meletakan pensilnya. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke Luhan.

"Ada apa Luhan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum _sok_ manis.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Baek, wajahmu jelek."

"Sialan memang."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "By the way, kau sudah menonton drama _Goblin kan_? Oh Tuhan, aku berharap ada seorang lelaki seperti Kim Shin yang tampan, mapan, dan kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan lelaki seperti itu?"

"Dengan sifatmu yang begini, sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu ribuan tahun Lu. Atau mungkin, tidak pernah."

Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun.

Duh.

Kalau dengan tangan sih tidak apa.

Ini dengan buku paket kimia yang tebalnya melebihi lengan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ini sakit Lu!"

Luhan tersenyum meringis.

"Maaf."

"Iya. Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah matematikaku!"

Luhan dengan kasar menutup buku matematika Baekhyun.

"Matematika masih jam pelajaran terakhir, aku juga belum mengerjakannya. Biarkan saja."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi mau apa Lu?"

Luhan dengan sigap mengeluarkan korek api gas yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Kau ingin mencoba rokok?!"

Lagi – lagi, kepala Baekhyun merasakan kecupan dari buku kimia milik Luhan.

"Enak saja! Bukan merokok Baek, tapi mencoba yang sedang _trend_ saat ini!"

Lalu Luhan menyalakan korek api gasnya.

"Katanya, kalau kita meniup api ini, nanti di belakang kita akan muncul lelaki impian kita! Bahkan katanya bisa jadi merupakan jodoh masa depan!"

Giliran Baekhyun memberi kecupan pada Luhan lewat buku matematikanya hingga apinya padam.

Setidaknya Baekhyun masih berbaik hati.

Buku matematikanya tipis kok.

Hanya modulnya saja yang membuat tebal.

"Yak!' Luhan melotot ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun membalas dengan mata sipitnya.

"Oh astaga! Baek, kau lupa menggunakan eyeliner hari ini!"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Memang, aku bergegas ke sekolah karena ingat ada PR matematika yang belum aku selesaikan."

"Hah, sudahlah. Sekarang kita coba okay?"

"Mencoba apa?" kata Xiumin yang baru saja datang dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

"Anak kecil ini ingin mencoba hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. "Hal apa _sih_?"

Luhan merangkul bahu Xiumin.

"Kau tahu kan, rumor kalau katanya kita meniup api, nanti akan ada jodoh di belakang kita!"

"Ah, seperti goblin?"

Baekhyun memukul mejanya. "Iya! Kekanakan sekali kan?"

Xiumin tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita coba Lu! Aku ingin tahu apa itu benar!"

Baekhyun menganga.

Luhan tersenyum menang ke arah Baekhyun.

Sialan.

"Baiklah. Pertama – tama, nyalakan korek api gas ini."

Xiumin menyalakannya.

Lalu api kecil itu muncul.

"Kedua, tiup dengan perlahan."

 ** _FYUUHH_**

"Baek, apa bukuku sudah selesai disalin?"

Tepat.

Benar – benar waktu yang pas.

Api padam.

Dan Jongdae ada di belakang Xiumin.

"Woaahh! Xiumin, kau bersama Jongdae! Selamat!" ujar Luhan heboh.

Pipi bakpao Xiumin memerah.

Duh Baekhyun jadi ingin bakpao strawberry dari kedai ' _Yi Pao Pao_ ' di seberang sekolah.

Warnanya pink persis seperti pipi Xiumin sekarang.

"Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Luhan berdeham keras. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa. Nah, Xiu, katanya kau bingung dengan PR matematika? Jongdae mungkin bisa membantu. Iya kan?" katanya sambil memberi buku matematika Jongdae ke tangan Xiumin.

"Oh, baiklah. Memangnya kau bingung di bagian mana?" ujar Jongdae polos.

Xiumin semakin memerah.

Dan Baekhyun semakin lapar.

Ia belum sarapan.

Luhan berdeham sekali lagi. "Jongdae, mungkin lebih baik kau pindah ke tempat lain bersama Xiumin. Aku dan Baekhyun masih mau mengobrol. Takutnya nanti terganggu."

Dasar rusa pintar mencari alasan.

"Eum, okay. Ayo Xiumin ke mejaku saja."

Lalu Xiumin digiring Jongdae ke mejanya.

Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Nah, giliranku!" ujar Luhan senang.

Api kecil itu muncul lagi.

Luhan meniupnya sembari menutup mata.

Menghayati.

Tepat setelah itu, ada lelaki tinggi di belakang Luhan.

Baekhyun kaget.

Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk Luhan.

"Baek, apa sudah ada orang di belakangku?"

"Eum Lu, lebih baik kau buka matamu dan berbaliklah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" kata Luhan sembari masih tetap menutup matanya.

Baekhyun berdeham. "Ada lelaki di belakangmu. mapan dan–"

"Mapan?!"

"Iya, dan tampan."

Luhan tersenyum senang.

Lalu ia membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Selamat datang jodohku! Mapan dan tampan– SEHUN?!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Iya ini aku. Dan kau masih punya hutang padaku, Luhan."

Setelah itu, Sehun menarik Luhan keluar kelas.

Luhan menatap minta tolong pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun masa bodoh.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet, perutnya berbunyi.

Perut Baekhyun benar – benar melakukan konser besar – besaran sekarang.

Bahkan sampai berbunyi keras.

Meski tahu diperhatikan orang – orang di kelas, Baekhyun masa bodoh.

Ia akan makan nanti siang sesuai jadwal dietnya.

Perut dan pipinya harus digilas hingga tirus dan kurus.

Saat ingin memasukan buku matematikanya ke dalam tas, mata Baekhyun menangkap korek api gas milik Luhan yang tertinggal di mejanya.

Dirinya juga jadi tertarik ingin mencoba.

Ia kembali duduk.

Tangannya menimang - nimang korek api gas berwarna biru itu.

Mungkin jodoh masa depannya tidak setampan Chanyeol.

Tidak sepintar Chanyeol juga tidak apa – apa.

Tidak semapan Chanyeol pun ia terima.

Asal tidak cuek seperti Chanyeol.

"Okay, wish me luck." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Api mulai menyala.

Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun berdentum keras.

Mata sipit tanpa eyelinernya ia tutup.

 ** _FYUUHH_**

Baekhyun belum berani membuka matanya.

Tiba – tiba, ada yang hangat menempel di pipinya.

"Ini."

Suara berat itu lagi.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka mata.

"CHANYEOL?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

Baekhyun malu.

Lalu ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan kresek transparan bercap ' _Yi Pao Pao_ ' dengan dua bakpao strawberry di dalamnya.

Chanyeol meletakan bungkusan bakpao itu di meja Baekhyun.

"Perutmu bunyinya keras sekali. Makanlah."

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah keluar kelas.

Oh.

Hari ini ia bersumpah akan maraton menonton ulang drama goblin sambil memakan bakpao strawberry yang banyak.

Masa bodoh dengan dietnya.


	9. I

**I** neffable

* * *

Dinginnya pagi.

Tapi menurut Baekhyun, suasana dingin kali ini kalah jauh dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol padanya akhir – akhir ini.

Chanyeol yang dinginnya lebih dari permen _peppermint_.

Chanyeol yang mengabaikan eksistensi Baekhyun di dunia.

Chanyeol yang tidak mau menatap matanya.

Chanyeol yang semakin dekat dengan sahabatnya, Luhan.

Ugh.

"Baek-Baek! Ayo kita jalan – jalan! Aku bosaaannn!" Luhan datang dengan jaket bertudung rusa yang entah dia beli di mana.

 _By the way_ , panjang umur Luhan.

Baru saja dibicarakan, sudah datang saja.

"Pagi ini dingin, Lu. Aku malas jalan – jalan. Lagipula, jaket rusa dari mana itu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun dibalas gerakan malu – malu dari Luhan.

"Hehehe. Singkatnya, kemarin aku bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun di mall. Lalu aku dibelikan jaket rusa ini karena kedinginan. Awalnya malu, tapi kalau dilihat – lihat, jaket ini cocok juga denganku." ujar Luhan sembari memainkan tanduk rusa yang ada di tundungnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tegang.

Jadi, antara Sehun yang membelikan,

Atau Chanyeol?

"Jadi, Sehun atau Chanyeol yang membelinya?"

Luhan meniup poninya. "Sebenarnya Chanyeol, tapi–"

Dan bel masuk berbunyi.

Bel sialan.

Percaya pada otak Baekhyun yang kurang kerjaan.

Hatinya juga jadi suram.

Selama seharian, otaknya malah menerka – nerka akan lanjutan kalimat Luhan.

Ingin bertanya lagi pada Luhan, tapi takutnya dikira ada sesuatu dengan Chanyeol atau Sehun karena Baekhyun terlalu penasaran.

Dan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Kimia, biologi, dan inggris pada hari ini sama sekali tidak ada yang tersangkut dalam otak Baekhyun.

"Baek-Baek! Kita ke kelas sebelah, _yuk_! Di sana ada murid baru, namanya Lee Kyung. Katanya ia bisa meramal dengan kartu tarot!"

Baekhyun cemberut dan mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"Lu, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Jaket itu yang membelikan Chanyeol atau Sehun?"

Luhan lagi – lagi tersenyum malu. "Kenapa penasaran sekali _sih_ Baek? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tuh kan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja, kok."

"Sehun yang memilih dan membelikan. Waktu itu dompet Sehun tertinggal di mobil, maka dari itu dibayar oleh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

Otak Baekhyun langsung jernih.

Hatinya lega.

Senyumnya kembali lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas sebelah!"

Dan di sinilah sekarang Baekhyun. Duduk berhadapan dengan Lee Kyung, murid baru yang misterius.

"Kamu Baekhyun, _kan_?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Bahkan ia belum berkenalan dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Tau darimana?!"

Lee Kyung mendengus. "Name tag di jas sekolahmu bodoh."

Orang – orang yang mengerumuni mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ish, ish! Sudahlah, aku mau langsung saja diramal!"

Lee Kyung tersenyum miring.

Luhan di sampingnya merinding.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi. Pikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan."

Baekhyun menggigit kukunya tanda berpikir.

Entah bisikan dari mana, ia ingin bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

Bukan tentang berapa nilai ulangan kimianya kemarin.

"Eum, begini. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah orang yang kusukai juga suka padaku?"

Orang – orang kurang kerjaan yang mengerumuni meja Lee Kyung langsung bersiul – siul nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

Sialan memang.

Lee Kyung menjejerkan kartu tarotnya.

"Ambil lima kartu."

Baekhyun mengambil lima kartu dengan asal.

Lee Kyung membalikan kelima kartu itu.

Bersamaan dengan hati Baekhyun yang berdetak kencang.

Lee Kyung mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Lima kartu yang kau ambil, artinya _dia sama sekali tidak ada perasaan_ untukmu. Tapi.. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Kau mengambil kartu yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan. "

Kening Baekhyun ikut mengerenyit.

Menahan sakit di hati dan penasaran akan perkataan Lee Kyung.

"Berlawanan dengan kenyataan? Maksudnya?"

Lee Kyung tidak menjawab.

Ia mengambil sticky notes dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Lalu ia lipat dan diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Bacalah. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat." Ujar Lee Kyung sembari meluruskan kakinya di bawah meja dan menutup kedua indera penglihatannya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar.

Dan sorakan kecewa anak – anak karena belum sempat diramal Lee Kyung.

* * *

 ** _Baekhyun-ssi._**

 ** _Sebenarnya,_**

 ** _Chanyeol pernah diramal olehku._**

 ** _Dan hasil ramalanku dari pertanyaan Chanyeol berbanding terbalik_**

 ** _dengan hasil ramalanku dari pertanyaanmu._**

 ** _Entah mengapa bisa seperti ini. Sebaiknya tanyakan pada Chanyeol._**

* * *

Baekhyun melongo sendiri ketika membaca sticky notes tersebut.

Tahu darimana kalau Baekhyun suka pada Chanyeol?

Oh.

Lagipula apa maksudnya dari hasil ramalan yang berbeda?

* * *

 **HAI HAI HAI! Mau cuap cuap dikit aja ya di sini~**

 **MAAFKAN DAKU YANG GA BISA UPDATE CEPET**

 **Rasanya satu hari Kimji itu cepet banget lewatnya. Kayaknya baru juga tidur udah disuruh bangun aja buat sekolah muehehehe. Apalagi tugas yang ga manusiawi yaampuun**

 **Oke, sekian ya cuapan tidak berfaedah ini.**

 **BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE YAA**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


	10. J

**J** uggernaut

* * *

Indahnya cuaca hari libur dengan menjijikan.

Baekhyun memiliki tanda tanya besar yang menganggu minggunya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk makan siang.

Juga belajar untuk ulangan matematikanya besok.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin _sup kepiting dengan suiran daging ayam_? Sebelum dihabiskan Baekbeom _lho_."

Oh.

Andaikan _sup kepiting dengan suiran daging ayam_ bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, dia akan senang hati menghabiskannya.

Tapi lambungnya sedang tidak berselera dengan apapun hari ini.

Ia sudah kenyang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

Penat memikirkan kejanggalan dari peristiwa 'ramalan yang terbalik', Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah hangatnya di hari Minggu ini.

Tanpa peduli dengan nilai matematikanya besok.

"Jadi apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari?"

Luhan duduk di sofa cafe dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku hanya."

"Hanya?"

"Iseng."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. " _Seriously_ Baek? Kau menganggu hari Mingguku hanya karena iseng? Sial sekali punya sahabat seperti dirimu."

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Luhan.

Bagi yang tidak tahu kata menoyor, itu artinya mendorong kepala ke samping.

Atau sejenisnya _lah._

"Sebenarnya aku bosan di rumah. Ibuku sibuk memasak resep ciptaannya yang tidak masuk akal, ayahku masih berada di luar kota, dan– oh si pemalas Baekbeom hanya makan dan memonopoli televisi di rumah!"

"Tapi Baek, di kamarmu juga ada TV kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Iya. Tapi bukan TV kabel Lu!"

"Oh. Mungkin aku bisa bilang pada ayahku untuk memasangkan TV kabel gratis di rumahmu, Baek."

Bukan Luhan yang berbicara.

Ayah Luhan bukanlah pemilik perusahaan TV kabel.

Ayah Luhan seorang dokter.

"Oh Sehun?!" kata Baekhyun sambil membalikan setengah badannya.

"Iya, ada apa memanggilku?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tawaranmu sangat menarik, tapi mungkin kau bisa terlebih dahulu bilang pada ayahmu yang _punya perusahaan TV kabel terkenal_ itu untuk mencari guru berbicara supaya cadelmu hilang.", kata Baekhyun.

"HAHAHAHA!"

OH.

Apakah perkataan Baekhyun bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tertawa?

OH TUHAN.

"Sialan kau, Baek."

"Memang."

Luhan menghela napasnya. "Sudah, sudah! Mumpung ada kalian berdua, ajak kami jalan – jalan ya! Sekaligus _traktir_ kami baju!"

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk berdiri dari kursinya.

Lalu memeluk pundaknya.

"Baiklah. Akan kubelikan tokonya sekalian."

"Jaket rusa yang kemarin saja menumpang uang pada Chanyeol. Sekarang _sok_ mau membeli toko." kata Luhan sembari mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

Oh.

Baekhyun jadi kecewa Luhan juga berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak _mood_ untuk beli baju, Lu. Ingin menonton bioskop saja."

"Ah Baek! Aku ingin membeli baju baru! Sedang banyak diskon minggu ini!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. "Yasudah, aku sendiri saja."

Baru saja Baekhyun berbalik, sudah ada tangan besar yang menahannya.

"Tidak, aku ikut menonton bioskop juga."

* * *

"Yakin mau menonton ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Kalau takut lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak apa bila menonton Trolls dua kali."

"Tidak! Kau buang – buang uang namanya! Sudah, kita menonton Rings juga tidak apa _kok_!"

Dan berakhir Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan kepalanya ke belakang bahu raksasa Chanyeol.

Yang ia lihat hanya hitam.

Tapi hidungnya mencium wangi seperti nikotin baginya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dibalik bahu si raksasa.

"Hanya tolong _live report_ saja, aku kan tidak menonton secara langsung."

"Eum, baiklah. Jadi sekarang Julia sedang ada di ruang bawah tanah, ia melihat Evelyn lalu–"

"Cukup. Lanjut saja menontonnya. Nanti saja jika sudah selesai filmnya baru bercerita."

Lalu Baekhyun semakin menyender pada bahu Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya antara takut dan modus.

"Baek, kalau tidak kuat, kita keluar saja menyusul Luhan dan Sehun."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku cukup kok menonton dari balik bahumu."

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Chanyeol, pundaknya sudah ditarik kembali.

"Jangan menonton sekarang. Hantunya sedang muncul."

Ugh.

Hatinya berdegub kencang antara takut dan terbawa perasaan dengan raksasa wangi ini.

"Chan."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah diramal Lee Kyung?"

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan tatapannya masih pada layar.

Nyali raksasa ini kuat sekali.

"Iya."

"Kau menanyakan tentang apa?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat lalu spontan menatap layar.

"AAHH!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan melihat dahulu!"

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol. "Habisnya aku penasaran kau bertanya tentang apa pada Lee Kyung!"

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya tentang apakah aku sekarang benar – benar suka pada seseorang. Itu saja."

Owh.

Senyum Baekhyun mekar seperti bunga di musim semi.

"Dan apa hasil ramalannya?"

"Hasilnya menunjukan aku suka terhadap seseorang. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak lagi."

OWH.

Senyum Baekhyun langsung layu bersamaan dengan lampu bioskop yang menyala.

Film Rings kali ini sudah berakhir.

Begitu juga harapan Baekhyun terhadap raksasa sialan kesayangannya.

Berakhir.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS UNTUK YANG UDAH REVIEW FOLLOW DAN FAV!**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


	11. K

**K** indle

* * *

Hari Rabu.

Artinya harinya duduk bebas.

Tanpa denah.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah pasti duduk bersama.

Pagi – pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk idamannya.

Di baris tengah tapi deret paling belakang.

Sebenarnya bukan belakang juga, karena Sehun juga sudah duduk di pagi ini pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Sehun? Niat sekali kau. Datang jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dan berdiri. "Sekitar pukul lima. Demi bisa menatap Lulu dari belakang, hehehe."

Tas Luhan mendarat di muka bangun tidur Sehun.

"PINDAH!"

"Tidak."

"Pindah kubilang!"

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan dan kembali tidur di mejanya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Sudahlah Lu, biarkan saja. Sekarang ayo kita tunggu Jongdae untuk menyalin laporan biologi!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu Jongdae hingga jarum jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan.

Dan Jongdae belum muncul juga.

Jangan sampai Jongdae tidak masuk.

Kalau iya, itu bencana bagi Baekhyun.

Bisa – bisa terkena amukan Guru Kim.

Lalu disuruh keluar kelas selama jam pelajarannya.

Dia kan jadi mengurangi waktunya untuk menghirup wangi Chanyeol yang tercium hingga di tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Oh iya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun.

Tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya duduk kaku.

"Baek, aku mau pinjam punya Chanyeol saja. Jongdae sepertinya tidak masuk."

Baekhyun menghentikan Luhan yang hendak berbalik badan untuk meminjam laporan biologi.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberanikan diri membalikan badannya.

"Ada yang sudah mengerjakan laporan biologi?"

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, "Oh, yang praktikum itu ya. Sudah, Lulu mau pinjam?"

Luhan yang sedang menulis agendanya langsung membalikan badan dan memukulkan pulpen ke kepala Sehun.

"Kau mau menyalin? Kenapa tidak dari tadi. Ini."

Duh.

Itu Chanyeol.

"T-Terimakasih." suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdeham keras. "Terimakasih Chanyeol", Baekhyun mengambil buku laporan milik Chanyeol, "Akan kusalin dengan cepat." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian laporan Baekhyun dan Luhan selesai.

Tepat ketika bel berbunyi.

Hari ini mereka aman dari amukan Guru Kim.

Namun setelah dua puluh menit, Guru Kim belum juga masuk ke kelas.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Guru Lim masuk dan memberi tugas pengisi jam kosong.

Oh.

Tangan Baekhyun sudah pegal karena menyalin dengan kekuatan penuh dan ternyata Guru Kim tidak masuk.

Sialan.

Lalu di dua jam kosong tanpa guru ini, kelas sangat berisik dengan tawa canda anak – anak.

Termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Berkat kekonyolan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Oh.

Baekhyun juga jatuh untuk entah keberapa kalinya pada Chanyeol.

Hatinya kadang suka lupa ingatan dengan peristiwa di bioskop yang lalu.

Ketika tengah tertawa karena guyonan Sehun, mata Baekhyun menangkap tatapan tak suka dari Nayeon yang duduk di kursi paling pinggir dekat jendela.

Antara tatapan tidak suka dengan iri _sih._

Awalnya tidak apa.

Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun merasa tatapan itu mengajak dirinya perang dengan wanita satu ini.

"Apa masalahmu? Tatapanmu aneh terhadapku."

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh menatapmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Nayeon garang.

Nadanya sangat tidak bersahabat– _nyolot_ – sekali orang ini.

"Aku tidak suka tatapanmu." ucap Baekhyun sembari melipat dadanya.

Nayeon menyeringai.

"Yasudah, tidak usah dilihat."

Ugh.

Demi suaranya yang _cempreng_ dan nadanya tidak bersahabat _._

 _Cempreng_ yang membuat telinga Baekhyun sakit.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Salahkan temper Baekhyun yang bisa mendidih di titik tujuh derajat.

Sangat mudah terpancing emosi.

Nayeon berdiri dan membereskan buku – buku di mejanya lalu memasukan ke dalam tas.

Kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tukar tempat duduk denganku."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun sejujurnya.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol juga turut mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tidak."

Suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan mengeluarkan penolakan.

Giliran Nayeon yang mengernyit.

"Tapi aku ingin di sini! Pindah!"

Kemudian buku cetak tebal milik Nayeon mengenai kepala Baekhyun dengan keras.

Ouch.

Keras sekali _kok_ , bahkan seluruh anak di kelas langsung menatap tempat kejadian perkara.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung berdiri.

"Maksudmu apa?!"

"Aku sudah bilang, pindah! Tukar tempat duduk denganku apa _sih_ susahnya?!"

Well, air mata Baekhyun sudah menggantung di kantung matanya.

Antara karena sakit di kepala dan menahan marah di ujung kepalanya.

"Baekhyun akan pindah. Begitu juga aku. Toh kursi di sebelahmu kosong _kan_ , Nayeon-ssi?"

Lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pindah.

Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung diam dan tidak berbicara lagi meski Nayeon mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Dingin sekali di sini, pantas saja ia minta tukar." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Padahal, yang duduk tepat di samping jendela adalah Chanyeol.

Dasar memang tubuh lemah Baekhyun.

"Pakai saja ini."

 _Balloon jacket_ berukuran besar berwarna hitam diberikan Chanyeol dari dalam tasnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kecil kewalahan dengan ukuran jaket itu.

Tidak sengaja, matanya menatap tulisan _IZRO_ di label mark jaket itu.

"Ternyata merk _IZRO_? Wow, kau mapan juga ya hahaha."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga. Aku masih kalah mapan dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun turut tertawa kecil dan menggunakan jaket tebal itu.

Wangi dan hangat.

"Tukar tempat denganku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi!"

Ugh.

Itu ucapan Nayeon.

Lagi.

Kalau tidak salah, Baekhyun sudah pernah mengandaikan barisan panjang dari antrian di hati Chanyeol, _kan_?

Sudah dipastikan Nayeon salah satu orang dari barisan itu.


	12. L

**L** ost

* * *

Sekolah mengadakan acara kebersamaan.

Setiap kelas harus menampilkan suatu pertunjukan.

Untuk kelas junior, harus menampilkan drama.

Kelas tengah menampilkan cover dance.

Dan kelas senior atau kelas tiga harus menampilkan band.

Sangat tidak adil, kan?

Maka dari itu, Guru Lee sebagai guru bahasa kini berjalan di dalam kelas dengan wajah berseri.

Tangannya siap menunjuk murid untuk menjadi sutradara.

Berlawanan dengan muridnya yang sudah menunduk, takut ditunjuk.

"Baiklah, Xiumin! Kamu jadi sutradara, okai?"

Xiumin tergagap di tempat duduknya.

Ugh.

Siapa sih yang ingin menjadi sutradara dan harus mengatur satu kelas penuh dengan anak – anak yang _lincah-susah-untuk-diatur-dan-nakal._

"Aku saja Guru Lee. Aku ingin menjadi sutradara."

Oh.

Mungkin pengecualian untuk Jongdae.

Dengan berani, ia mengangkat tangannya,

"Ekhem, sepertinya ada diselamatkan oleh kekasihnya, ekhem." Baekhyun berbicara dengan agak keras.

Luhan menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tahu itu, tapi mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara keras."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Ekhem, sepertinya Baekhyun akan menjadi peran utama kali ini, ekhem." Kata Guru Lee.

Oh.

Sial.

Guru Lee tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menolongnya.

Tapi harapannya sia – sia karena yang diharapkan menolong sibuk melamun keluar jendela.

Guru Lee tersenyum senang, "Okai, selamat Baekhyun, kamu telah terpilih menjadi peran utama." lalu ia berjalan pergi ke meja guru mengambil gelas berisi kertas yang sudah digulung.

Tentu saja itu undian naskah.

"Jongdae, ayo kemari."

Jongdae maju ke depan dengan patuh.

Di mejanya, Baekhyun sudah berdoa di dalam hati supaya mendapat drama yang normal.

Bukan seperti kelas sebelah yang mendapat drama Cinderella.

Kalau pemeran utamanya wanita cantik dan anggun, itu masih normal.

Tetapi Yifan –lelaki tinggi memiliki suara berat dan mendapat kutukan dari Guru Lee untuk menjadi pemeran utama karena dirinya terlambat masuk kelas.

Cinderella yang anggun berubah menjadi Cinderella raksasa dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun begidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Teman – teman." Jongdae mengucapkannya dengan perlahan.

Duh.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Hati Baekhyun tidak karuan rasanya.

"Kita mendapat naskah _Little Red Riding Hood_."

* * *

"Ayolah Baekhyun! Kau harus sudah hafal dialogmu!" ujar Jongdae sembari memukulkan naskahnya ke lantai.

Ugh.

Mungkin Jongdae sudah lelah dengan Baekhyun yang tidak fokus latihan hari ini.

"Maaf."

Jongdae menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kita ulang sekali lagi dari adegan sebelumnya. Babak dua, adegan satu! Three, two, and action!"

"Oh, Kerudung Merah. Apakah itu engkau?" Luhan yang berperan menjadi nenek berdiri dari kursi dan pergi ke pinggir ruangan.

"AHHH!"

Luhan berteriak.

Itu acting.

Namun Baekhyun yang sedang melamun jadi kaget sendiri mendengarnya.

"Sstt, sst, Baek! Ini waktunya dirimu masuk!" bisik Luhan.

Oh sialan.

Dirinya langsung gelagapan dan terburu – buru berjalan ke tengah ruangan kelas yang menjadi panggung latihan mereka.

"Eum–, a-aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan nenek dan memberikan kue – kue hangat ini!"

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan lagi sembari berteriak, "Nenek! Nenek! Kerudung Merah sudah datang!"

Kemudian Chanyeol masuk.

Oh.

Maaf lupa memberitahu kalian, Chanyeol mendapat peran sebagai serigala berkat suaranya yang berat dan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Nenek, ke-kenapa telingamu menjadi sangat besar?" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi tempat Luhan tadi.

"BAEK! PEGANG TELINGANYA!"

Duh.

Baekhyun gatal ingin memukul Jongdae sekarang juga.

Dengan ragu – ragu, ia mendekatkan tangannya ke telinga Chanyeol dan mengelus – elusnya.

Bukan modus okai?

Tapi sesuai naskah.

"Supaya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lebih jelas." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa matamu besar sekali?"

"Pegang Baek!" kali ini suara Xiumin terdengar dari pinggir ruangan kelas.

Sialan memang.

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar mengelus kelopak mata dan alis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam.

"Supaya aku–"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun hingga tersisa kurang dari lima centimeter.

"–bisa melihat wajahmu lebih jelas."

Baekhyun terdiam lama.

Semua orang di ruangan itu juga terdiam.

"Byun Baekhyun!" suara Jongdae memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Baek, lanjutkan dialogmu! Katakan ' _kenapa tanganmu begitu besar_?' pada Chanyeol! Jangan lupa pegang tangannya!" lanjut Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengedip dengan cepat.

Ia kembali sadar.

Dengan segera ia memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengatakan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Jongdae.

Lalu Chanyeol berdeham sekali. "Agar aku bisa memelukmu dengan erat!" ujarnya.

Baekhyun juga turut berdeham sekali.

"Lalu, kalau mulutmu, kenapa besar sekali?" ujar Baekhyun sambil ragu – ragu mendekatkan tangannya ke mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongdae dan menatapnya enggan.

"Lakukan Chanyeol!"

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menggigit tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menarik tangannya lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol.

"Supaya aku dengan mudah bisa memakanmu!" ujar Chanyeol.

Lalu ia mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari mundur ketakutan ke pinggir ruangan.

Itu bukan acting.

Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan.

Chanyeol yang menggigit tangannya tidak ada di naskah.

"Astaga! Akhirnya acting mu bisa bagus sekali Baek! Ekspresi kagetmu seperti sungguhan! Chanyeol, nanti jangan ragu untuk menggigit tangan Baekhyun, okai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh

Dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu menatap tangannya yang tadi digigit Chanyeol.

"Jongdae! Aku punya pendapat terhadap latihan kali ini!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas

"Kalau sampai kau masih tetap bersikukuh ingin ada pemeran kakek di sini, pendapatmu ditolak."

Sehun tersenyum meringis, "Hehehe, sebenarnya itu yang kuinginkan. Semakin bagus ada peran kakek yang melindungi nenek dari serangan serigala!"

Luhan berdecih.

Jongdae cemberut. "Sudahlah, mari kita akhiri saja latihan kali ini."

"Eh, tunggu! Aku belum selesai. Aku mau memberi pendapat lain. Entah mengapa ketika adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi, dramanya menjadi seperti berubah judul." Ujar Sehun.

Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya. "Memangnya berubah menjadi apa?"

"Dari _Little Red Riding Hood_ berubah menjadi _Little Red Riding Hood yang saling berbagi cinta dengan si Serigala._ "

Satu kelas langsung mengangguk setuju.

Dan menyerukan _'benar juga.'_

Oh.

Sehun si Provokator hanya mengangguk bangga pendapatnya disetujui banyak orang.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol untuk melihat reaksinya.

Dan Baekhyun lagi – lagi menelan kekecewaan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi menatap ke arah jendela.


	13. M

**M** elodrama

* * *

Tidak terasa ini sudah hari sabtu.

Segala persiapan selama dua minggu ditentukan keberhasilannya dalam sebuah penampilan berdurasi sepuluh menit.

Semua murid tampak sibuk.

Mulai dari menyiapkan properti panggung, merias wajah para pemain, dan memilihkan kostum.

Luhan sudah siap serta merta menggunakan riasan keriput lengkap dengan kostumnya.

Sehun sebagai pemburu pun sudah siap dengan kostum serta gergaji kecil yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

Tinggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin yang belum selesai dirias.

"Aku selesai."

Oh.

Xiumin sudah selesai dengan riasan anggunnya dan kostum gaun yang cantik berwarna ungu muda.

Jongdae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rias langsung keluar begitu melihat Xiumin.

"Oh, apakah aku jelek?"

Baekhyun yang masih dipasangkan rambut palsu panjang berwarna merah menggeleng.

"BAEKHYUN! KABAR BURUK!"

Seluruh manusia yang ada di ruang rias melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Ada apa Jong?"

"Kostum, i-iya! Kostum milikmu! Entah mengapa berubah menjadi warna kuning! Oh astaga! Aku harus apa, Baek?!"

Jongdae yang kembali masuk ruang rias langsung saja melototkan matanya.

"APA? KUNING?"

Jongin membalikan badannya dan menunduk.

Tidak berani menatap wajah Jongdae sekarang.

"I-iya. Kuning. Entah aku juga tidak tahu! Sungguh!"

Ugh.

Sialan.

Apa boleh Jongdae mengganti naskahnya menjadi _Little Yellow Riding Hood_?

Kepala Jongdae memerah.

Bukan karena tersipu, okai?

Tapi karena menahan amarah.

"Hai semuanya!"

Seluruh mata tertarik menuju ke arah pintu masuk.

Memperlihatkan Nayeon dengan jubah merahnya.

Serta riasan wajahnya.

Seingat Baekhyun, Nayeon itu menjadi penata rias, bukan kerudung merah.

Jadi tidak perlu riasan wajah yang seperti mau tampil saja.

"Nayeon? Itu jubah siapa? Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya Jongdae dengan segera.

Nayeon tertawa kecil, "Ini milikku. Bagus bukan? Bahannya beludru, merknya juga terkenal."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nayeon-ssi, apa aku boleh meminjam jubahmu itu untuk digunakan Baekhyun? Tolong, ini adalah keadaan genting." Jongdae memohon.

Nayeon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tidak. Tapi aku yang akan menjadi little red riding hood! Bagaimana?"

Oh.

Baekhyun sudah menduga itu.

"Tapi kau belum latihan!" Jongin menyela Nayeon.

"Aku hafal dialog dan _blocking_ lebih baik daripada pemeran utamanya sendiri!"

Jongin mendekati Nayeon. "Hey! Jangan kasar begitu, dong!"

Ugh.

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak menjambak rambut Nayeon.

"CUKUP."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah. Kau–"

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Nayeon.

"–akan menjadi pemeran utama. Setelah aku puas melakukan ini!"

Lalu ruangan ricuh dengan orang – orang yang berusaha memisahkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambut Nayeon.

Luhan turut membantu Baekhyun menjambak rambut Nayeon.

Jongdae berteriak - teriak untuk melerai mereka bertiga.

"Apa – apaan ini!"

Oh.

Semakin sial.

Pintu terbuka kasar.

Guru Lee turut masuk ke dalam ruang rias.

Jongdae dengan segera mengajak Guru Lee keluar dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Begitu Guru Lee keluar, kedua tangan Baekhyun lagi – lagi mendarat ke rambut Nayeon.

Nayeon juga tidak kalah ganasnya.

Ia memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan properti keranjang yang nantinya akan dibawa kerudung merah.

Atau mungkin kerudung kuning.

"Baekhyun! Guru Lee tidak mau tahu, ia ingin kau yang jadi pemeran utamanya!" hanya kepala Jongdae muncul dari pintu.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu tersenyum tenang. "Baiklah!"

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari rambut urakan Nayeon.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum puas menjambakmu, Nayeon-ssi. Jadi, aku akan tetap menjadi pemeran utama di sini."

Setelah itu, Nayeon yang masih histeris ditarik keluar ruangan oleh teman – temannya.

Baekhyun kembali dirias.

Tidak lama, muncul sesosok _werewolf_ yang menyeramkan.

Awalnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan hingga Luhan berteriak heboh.

"ASTAGA!"

Iya, astaga.

Wajah Chanyeol dipenuhi bulu yang entah mengapa membuatnya menyeramkan.

Tangannya juga ditempeli bulu serta kuku panjang.

Tubuhnya yang masih _shirtless_ juga astaga.

Baekhyun ingin roti sobek sekarang juga.

"Eum, ada kabar buruk lagi!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya di tengah kerumunan.

"Baju yang akan digunakan Chanyeol ketika menyamar menjadi nenek,–robek."

"APA?!"

Duh.

Suara Jongdae mengagetkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" mata Jongdae lagi – lagi melotot.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-tadi, Guru Lee _kan_ membuka pintu dengan kasar, sepertinya engsel pintunya menyangkut dengan renda yang ada di kostum ini."

Jongin memperlihatkan dress bermotif bunga – bunga kecil yang robek dari bawah hingga atas di tangannya.

Benar – benar rusak.

Rusak total.

"Menggunakan kostum Luhan bagaimana?" tanya Yeri.

Jongdae menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, ukuran Luhan dan Chanyeol sangat jauh. Bisa – bisa bulu sintetisnya lepas - lepas karena tergesek kasar!"

"Kita beli saja bajunya sekarang juga?" usul anak lainnya.

"Oh astaga! Ini sudah tinggal lima menit sebelum pertunjukan! Astaga!"

"Eum, hai. Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" suara berat menyapa telinga anak - anak.

Ruang rias ini sudah sesak semakin penuh ketika para pemain drama Cinderella –kelas sebelah yang sudah tampil terdahulu masuk.

Kini Yifan dengan dress birunya turut serta ikut dalam diskusi kelasnya.

Ugh.

Yifan berdeham sekali, "Kalian bisa menggunakan kostum pangeran dari dramaku. Lagipula ukuran badan Chanyeol dengan Minho tidak terlalu jauh, kan?"

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan saran Yifan.

"Drama _Little Red Riding Hood_ , mohon bersiap – siap di belakang panggung sekarang juga!" ujar staff sekolah.

Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya kasar.

"Ugh! Baiklah, boleh aku minta kostum pangeran itu, sekarang?" ujar Jongdae.

Yifan mengangguk lalu pergi dengan kostumnya.

"Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol! Tolong kalian ikut aku sebentar." Jongdae dengan segera menarik mereka berempat ke luar ruang rias.

Baekhyun sadar akan Chanyeol yang belum menggunakan pakaian melepaskan jubah kuningnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak Chanyeol.

Walau hanya menutupi bagian dadanya, yang penting tidak semuanya terlihat.

Jongdae berdeham keras.

"Baiklah. Jadi mohon bantu aku."

* * *

 **HAI HAI HAIII!**

 **Itu ga kepotong kok ceritanya, emang mau digantung akhirnya muehhehehe**

 **Kimji mau cuap cuap sebentar.**

 **Menjelaskan tentang pertanyaan kayak 'kok ga ada Chanyeol POV'**

 **Jawabannya : untuk di sini memang ga bakalan adaa~ karena ini kan judulnya 'Alphabetical : BAEKHYUN', jadi seluruh cerita di sini adalah POV Baekhyun. kan ga lucu kalo ada POV Chanyeol nyempil di sini. Kemungkinan, masih KEMUNGKINAN yah, bakal ada Alphabetical : Chanyeol dengan 26 chapter dari A sampe Z.**

 **Tapi sepertinya, untuk Kimji yang pemalesan ini, Chanyeol POV juga KEMUNGKINAN jadi side story ajaa..**

 **Nah, Kimji gajanji lho ya! jadi kalo ga ada Chanyeol POV, ya jangan marahhh wkwkwk**

 **OKAEE SEKIAN DARI KIMJI**

 **THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE CERITA ABAL - ABAL INI!**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


	14. N

**N** onplus

* * *

"Aku mohon bantuan kalian."

Seluruhnya terdiam.

"Tapi, memangnya boleh mengganti alur cerita begitu saja? Lalu nanti team property bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

Jongdae menghela napasnya kasar.

"Sudah, ikuti saja omonganku. Segala urusan property dan lain – lain aku yang tangani."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Oh.

Sialan.

* * *

"Eum, cek, cek. Siang semuanya–"

Jongdae terbatuk pelan.

"–Aku Jongdae, sutradara dari kelas yang akan membawakan drama Little –ekhem Red Riding Hood. Namun, bukan seperti cerita yang biasa kalian dengar, kelas kami menampilkan cerita dari sudut pandang berbeda! Jadi, untuk semuanya, selamat menyaksikan!"

Setelah itu tepuk tangan terdengar.

Deguban jantung Baekhyun juga bertempo semakin cepat.

Kini masuklah Xiumin ke dalam panggung.

"Anakku! Kemarilah! Tolong bantu ibu!"

Baekhyun mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia takut, okai?

Kemudian Baekhyun masuk dengan jubah kuningnya.

Penonton mulai ramai mempertanyakan jubah kuning yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ibu?"

Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Xiumin dengan segera memberi keranjang berisi roti sungguhan pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama kamu belum menjenguk nenek semenjak kejadian itu. Sekarang, berikanlah roti hangat ini padanya."

Lalu panggung berubah menjadi gelap.

Xiumin keluar panggung.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun di tengahnya dan latar yang sudah berganti di lcd panel menjadi pemandangan hutan.

"O-oh. Betapa aku takut untuk ke rumah nenek. Aku takut–"

Ugh.

Sialan.

Baekhyun lupa dialog dadakan yang tadi sudah diatur Jongdae.

Otaknya tersesat mencari kalimat yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Kamu takut akan serigala seperti waktu yang lalu, _kan_? Sudahlah. Ayahku sudah tiada karenamu."

Ia diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol yang masuk tiba – tiba ke panggung dengan kostum pangerannya.

Seketika, otaknya kembali menemukan jalan yang benar.

"Kamu siapa?!"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku anak dari serigala yang waktu itu ditangkap dan dibunuh olehmu!"

Baekhyun turut maju ke arah Chanyeol, "Tapi kaummu memakan nenekku dan hendak memakan aku!"

Lalu Chanyeol membekap Baekhyun lalu menariknya keluar panggung.

Seluruh audience ricuh mempertanyakan alur ceritanya.

Ada yang menebak.

Ada yang memprotes.

Ada juga yang memuji.

Panggung kembali menghitam.

Lalu muncul Baekhyun kembali di tengah panggung dalam keadaan tidur di kasur yang sudah disediakan.

Sebenarnya property bekas dari drama Cinderella.

Duh.

Seluruh penonton kembali terdiam dan fokus terhadap apa yang terjadi di panggung itu.

"Bangun!"

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam panggung.

Sesuai instruksi, Baekhyun bangun.

"Kau anak serigala itu, _kan_?!"

"Kamu, penyebab kematian ayahku! Asal kamu tahu, ayahku bukanlah sepenuhnya serigala!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ayahku terkena kutukan karena mengusir penyihir yang mampir di rumahku. Penyihir itu memberi kutukan, bagi ayah dan keturunannya, akan berubah menjadi serigala dan akan mati bila tidak menemukan cinta sejati sampai kelopak mawar terakhir jatuh."

"Lalu kenapa ia memakan nenekku?!"

"Ayahku saat itu sedang mabuk sebab ibuku meninggalkannya karena wujudnya menjadi serigala."

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau langsung mati begitu saja! Kau akan dijadikan pembantu di sini, menggantikan keluargaku untuk mengurusku!"

Kemudian Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun.

Hanya suaranya saja, karena panggung benar benar gelap.

Latar pun menghitam.

 _"Kerudung kuning! Tolong buatkan aku makan malam!"_

 _"Baik tuan."_

 _"Kerudung kuning, tolong bacakan aku cerita sebelum tidur!"_

 _"Huft, baik tuan!"_

Setelah itu lampu sorot muncul ditujukan pada properti bunga mawar berkelopak satu.

–bekas kelas yang membawakan drama Aurora– dan diletakan dalam toples kaca.

Serta Luhan yang masuk ke dalam panggung.

Riasan keriputnya masih ada.

Tapi kostumnya kini berubah menjadi gaun hitam yang memiliki tudung.

"Wahai kalian keluarga yang sombong! Terkutuklah kalian karena mengusirku hanya karena meminta satu buah apel! Kau serta keturunanmu akan menjadi serigala dan hingga kelopak mawar ini habis tak tersisa, kau akan mati! Kutukan itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta yang abadi. Cinta yang sejati!"

Setelah itu Luhan keluar.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali masuk sendirian.

Lampu menyorot Chanyeol.

Seluruh penonton terdiam.

Kecuali hati Baekhyun yang sudah berteriak mengagumi.

"Oh, kapan aku bisa bertemu cinta sejatiku?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil bunga yang hanya tinggal tersisa satu kelopak dari dalam toples.

"Bahkan ibuku saja bukan cinta sejati ayahku," Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. "Lalu siapakah cinta sejatiku?"

Ketika Chanyeol mulai goyah hingga akan terjatuh,

Baekhyun di dorong masuk oleh Jongdae.

Sungguh.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jongdae di pinggir panggung memberi sinyal dengan gerakan seperti memeluk dan bibirnya yang dimonyongkan.

Oh.

Masa _sih_ Baekhyun harus mencium Chanyeol?

Masa bodoh dengan instruksi Jongdae.

"Tuan serigala, ada apa gerangan?"

Kemudian Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memandangnya aneh.

Duh.

Pasti Baekhyun salah.

Ia sungguh lupa akan alur, dialog, _blocking_ , atau apapun itu.

"Eum, maksudku–"

"Yah! Tolong aku! ARRGGHH!"

Seluruh penonton kaget.

Tidak hanya penonton kok, Baekhyun juga kaget.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Tidak, ini bukan acting.

Baekhyun sungguhan peduli terhadap Chanyeol.

"ARGGH!"

Chanyeol masih saja menggeram.

Akhirnya Baekhyun datang dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tolong! Ia sungguh kesakitan! TOLONG!"

Menggunakan suaranya yang melengking untuk meneriakan tolong pada teman – teman di pinggir panggung.

Juga pada para penonton.

Air matanya mulai jatuh.

Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun.

Mengelus pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Lalu mengecup tangannya yang menempel pada pipi Baekhyun.

Kalau dilihat dari pandangan penonton, itu seperti saling mencium.

Ugh.

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

Memandang Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Meski kelopak terakhir ini jatuh, aku masih tetap hidup. Terimakasih atas cintamu padaku."

Lalu latar _lcd_ kembali menyala dan menampilkan setangkai mawar.

Dengan satu mahkota bunganya jatuh lalu menghilang.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun ingat akan adegan ini.

Adegan terakhir yang dirancang Jongdae lima menit sebelum tampil.

 ** _Kerudung kuning berdansa bersama tuan serigala._**

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

Kaki Baekhyun masih lemas dituntun Chanyeol untuk bergerak mengikuti ritme.

Jongdae meloncat girang di pinggir panggung karena dramanya sukses.

Hati Baekhyun juga turut meloncat kesenangan tidak bisa diam ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dalam.

Ini adalah hari yang tak terlupakan bagi Baekhyun.


	15. O

**O** bscurity

* * *

Kalau boleh Baekhyun memaki Guru Lee Kyung yang merupakan guru bahasa di sekolahnya.

Karena keputusannya yang menjadikan Baekhyun pemeran utama.

Karena membuat Baekhyun di cap kerudung kuning selama tiga tahun di masa SMA.

Dan membuat Baekhyun jauh dari Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya dekat sih, mereka satu kelas.

Duduk berdekatan hanya seling satu baris.

Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap Chanyeol.

Ugh.

Baekhyun bisa mati membeku karena sikapnya yang semakin dingin.

Tapi sepertinya tidak cukup sikap Chanyeol saja yang membuat Baekhyun membeku.

Soal ulangan dari Guru Lee Jihyun mampu membuat dirinya membeku.

Ada dua puluh enam tabel di kertas.

Guru Lee memberikan kesempatan untuk mengisi setengahnya saja.

Tapi jika ada yang bisa mengisi semua, akan mendapat sepuluh poin tambahan untuk ulangan berikutnya.

Informasi, Baekhyun belajar mati – matian.

Ia sampai tidur tiga jam saja tadi malam.

Untuk menghapal dua puluh enam nama dan rumus ion poliatomik.

Tapi karena gugup, ia hanya bisa menatap tiga tabel kosong tersisa.

Sial.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kumpulkan."

Sialan.

Anak – anak mulai meletakan pulpennya.

Otak Baekhyun memutar kembali yang ia pelajari semalaman.

Guru Lee sudah mulai keliling untuk mengumpulkan kertas tabel.

Hingga berhenti di depan meja Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, sudah?"

Ugh.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin mengisi semuanya."

Seluruh mata memandang Baekhyun.

Sorakan penyemangat diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Yang sialnya membuat dirinya semakin lupa.

"Sudah?" tanya Guru Lee kembali.

Ugh.

Sial sungguh.

"Haah, sudah."

Satu kelas bersorak.

Guru Lee tersenyum miring.

"Masih kosong tiga ya."

Kini seisi kelas berganti menatap iba pada Baekhyun.

"Guru Lee, apa tidak diberi lima poin saja? Hanya kurang tiga bukan?"

Duh.

Park Chanyeol mulai berbicara kawan.

Membela seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Sesuai keputusan di awal, walau kurang satu pun tidak mendapat poin!"

Sialan.

Nayeon berbicara dengan nadanya yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi Baekhyun kasihan!"

"Iya, dia sudah berusaha mengisi semuanya kan!"

Sahutan anak - anak terdengar.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa kalau tidak mendapat poin juga."

Lalu bel istirahat terdengar.

Guru Lee mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sesuai keputusan awal, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Giliran pundah Baekhyun yang turun.

Sia – sia ia belajar.

Oh.

Atau juga bisa jadi ajang modus.

"Ch-Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dengan segera.

"I-iya?"

"Kalau itu apa?"

"O-oh. Apa tadi?"

Seorang Park Chanyeol tergagap.

Wow.

"C2O4 2min itu apa?"

"Oksalat?"

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?"

"Eum, ugh bukan. Itu pernyataan. itu oksalat, B-Baek."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

Canggung.

"O-oh. Baiklah, terimakasih tadi sudah membelaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Yang ditinggalkan menghela napasnya kasar.

* * *

"Eomma, aku ingin pergi jalan – jalan sebentar."

" _Baiklah, jangan lewatkan jadwal terakhir kereta ya_."

"Walau kereta tidak ada juga bisa pakai taxi."

" _Anak ini! Taxi mahal Baek!"_

Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan ibunya.

Otaknya penat.

Kini ia mengharapkan berjalan – jalan sedikit di mall tidak ada salahnya.

Toh besok hari Sabtu.

Di tengah jalan menuju halte, Baekhyun melihat mobil es krim yang diantri panjang.

Ia pun turut ikut dalam antrian itu.

Di belakang orang yang memiliki punggung dengan jaket izro yang familiar.

Dan wangi yang khas.

"Chanyeol?"

Orang itu berbalik dan ternyata memang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan mereka berdua berakhir duduk di kursi halte menunggu bus untuk menuju mall.

"Kau mau ikut?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menjilat es krim yang jatuh ke tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Lagipula besok Sabtu."

"Hanya tidak."

"Tidak seru!"

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku ikut."

Tidak lama kemudian, bus nomor tujuh berhenti di depan halte.

Bus yang ditunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Kau yakin mau ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tapi meski sudah setuju, Chanyeol seperti raganya saja yang bersama Baekhyun.

Matanya seperti kosong.

Terlebih lagi ketika menatap Baekhyun.

Ugh.

"Chanyeol! Antara yang hitam dan yang abu, bagus yang mana?"

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun memegang sepatu hitam di tangan kiri dan sepatu abu di tangan kanan.

"Hitam."

"Kalau baju ini? Hitam atau biru ya?"

"Hitam."

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Jawablah dengan sepenuh hati. Aku butuh saran yang tepat!"

Giliran Chanyeol yang menghela napas.

"Terserahmu. Ini pakai saja kartuku."

Sialan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli sepatu _yeezy_ abu untuknya.

Dengan kartu hitam ajaib Chanyeol tentu saja.

Lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang menunggunya di kursi yang ada di luar toko.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Belikan saja aku sepatu yang sepertimu tadi. Tapi warna hitam. Ukuran 280 _–European size : 44–_. Pakai kartuku saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Kemudian kembali menuju kasir untuk membeli sepatu Chanyeol.

"Ini." ujar Baekhyun sembari memberikan _paperbag_ dan kartu hitam milik Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengambil paperbag.

"Kartunya tidak usah. Di tanganmu dulu saja. Belanjanya belum selesai, kan?"

"Tapi nanti aku harus menggantinya, kan? Sudahlah, aku masih ingin menabung!"

Baekhyun tetap menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah diganti. Anggap saja hadiah dariku karena bisa menghapal 23 nama dan rumus ion poliatomik."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Hatinya berdegub kencang.

Ah, pipinya juga memerah.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Kalian sedang kencan?"

Itu bencana.

Bencana berupa Yeri dan teman - temannya.

Oh.

Baekhyun gelagapan di tempat.

"Ah, anu. Aku dan Chanyeol–"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tenang lalu turut mendekat ke arah Yeri.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terpaksa di sini. Aku duluan teman – teman." Ujar Chanyeol sembari pergi membawa paperbagnya.

Baekhyun merasa dikhianati padahal tidak.

Sudah seharusnya ia tidak memaksa Chanyeol ikut dalam acaranya.

Ia kira Chanyeol tulus ingin ikut.

Faktanya karena terpaksa.

Tangannya meremas kuat kartu yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa?" tanya Yeri khawatir pada Baekhyun yang kini menatap kosong ke lantai.

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali.

"Eum, aku tidak apa. Aku pulang dulu ya!" ujarnya dengan ceria.

Padahal berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang sudah berurai air mata.

Diambilnya _paperbag_ segera lalu pulang.

Dengan tangan yang sibuk menyeka pipi basahnya.


	16. P

**P** ithy

* * *

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun pulang dengan mata sembab.

Dan seribu pertanyaan dari ibunya.

Sepuluh ribu pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Beratus – ratus ribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Okai, ini hiperbola.

Tapi setiap apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun ditemani pertanyaan

 _Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka jalan bersama?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja?_

 _Mengapa Yeri dengan sialannya bertemu dengan mereka berdua?_

Mengapa dan mengapa lainnya.

Kini tangannya menimang – nimang kartu hitam milik Chanyeol.

Dari kemarin tangannya gatal untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Dengan alasan mau membalikkan kartu kredit hitamnya.

Dan alasan tersembunyi menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol tega meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baek-Baek, kata Yeri kemarin kau jalan – jalan ke mall bersama Chanyeol ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Itu hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan."

Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

Mendengar jawaban klise yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan dari mulutnya sendiri.

Ugh.

Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka kasar.

Menampilkan Xiumin dengan wajah bersinar.

"Besok kita libur! Guru – guru ada rapat! HORAY!"

Satu kelas bersorak.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih melamun di kursinya.

"Kartuku?"

Oh.

Si biang kerok dari penuhnya isi otak Baekhyun datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Hanya untuk menagih kartu miliknya.

Sialan.

"Apa? Kartu apa?"

Biarlah Baekhyun pura – pura bodoh.

Padahal kartu hitam itu terpampang jelas di tangannya.

"Kartu itu."

Tangan Chanyeol menunjuk kartu yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh. Ini."

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil kartu itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun lesu.

"Baek-Baek, besok ayo kita jalan – jalan ke mall yang ada di dekat sekolah ya! Aku ingin membeli buku." Ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum memohon pada Baekhyun.

Dan yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Baek-Baek, aku ingin ini!"

"Baek-Baek, ini lucu tidak?"

"Baek-Baek! Pilih warna orange atau biru ya?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang duduk di depan toko sepatu yang kemarin ia datangi bersama Chanyeol.

Kakinya terlalu malas masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu Chanyeol.

Bersama Yuan.

"Baek-Baek! Kau punya uang 10000 won tidak? Uangku kurang."

Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang keluar dari toko sepatu.

Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap kedua temannya yang saling menatap.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Begitu juga Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Dan Yuan yang terdiam menatap keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjadi pertama yang memutus pandangannya.

Disusul Baekhyun kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Pakai kartuku saja."

Chanyeol menyodorkan kartunya.

"Harus diganti? Kartu kredit _kan_ terkena bunga, jatuhnya lebih mahal untukku. Aduh, tidak usah _deh_."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, tidak usah diganti. Anggap saja hadiah."

Ugh.

Suara beratnya mengalun ringan.

Dan kalimat itu didengar jelas oleh telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan mengepal.

Saking kuatnya hingga bergetar.

Matanya kembali berair.

Sialan.

Kemarin rasanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu dia merasa terbang hingga langit ketujuh.

Sekarang, hatinya seperti dibakar di api neraka.

"Terima ka–"

"CUKUP!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar kartu hitam milik Chanyeol.

Lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua dan dibuang begitu saja ke lantai.

Masa bodoh dengan resiko ia harus mengganti.

"Baek-Baek! Apa – apaan kau ini?!"

Baekhyun menghapus aliran air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ugh, kau tidak tahu kan, Lu? Kemarin ada lelaki yang kuajak kemari untuk menemaniku."

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap kasar pipinya yang kembali basah.

"Ia membelikan es krim untukku, membelikanku sepatu mahal dan berkata bahwa itu adalah hadiah. Tapi setelahnya meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia bilang kalau ia terpaksa ikut denganku!"

Isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Dan dirinya mulai menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang – orang sekarang.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap kasar matanya.

"Sudahlah aku pulang duluan ya teman – teman!" ujar Baekhyun sembari pergi keluar mall.

Menggunakan kalimat yang sama seperti Chanyeol katakan kemarin.

Hati Baekhyun merasa puas.

Bisa membalas perlakuan Chanyeol yang kemarin.

Dan juga yang tadi.

Dengan mudahnya ia menawarkan uangnya untuk membelikan sepatu pada Luhan.

Di mana perlakuan itu juga dilakukan pada Baekhyun.

Di depan Yuan.

Apakah Chanyeol sengaja?

Sungguh sialan.

* * *

"Baekhyun, jawab jujur. Sudah dua hari belakangan ini kau pulang dengan keadaan menangis. Apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

Ibunya menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Kakaknya yang biasanya sibuk menonton TV kabel itu pun turut membantu Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dengan memeluk adiknya.

Ayahnya pun kini ada di rumah turut menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Eom-hiks, eomma! A-aku mematahkan kartu kredit temanku!"

"Tidak apa Baek, nanti akan diganti. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya." Ujar kakaknya.

Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang.

"Ta-tapi kartu kredit milik temanku itu _black card_!"

Sang ayah yang tadi sibuk memperhatikan anaknya yang menangis kemudian berdeham keras.

"Aku hanya mau mengganti setengahnya. Sisanya pakai tabunganmu, Baek."

"Ta-tapi,"

Baekbeom –kakaknya, mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku yang ganti setengahnya lagi nanti."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Baekbeom.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

"Kartumu akan kuganti."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ja-jangan seperti itu, aku _kan_ sudah mematahkannya. Berarti aku yang harus menggantinya."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar.

Lalu ia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Tangan kanannya ia angkat.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, reflex takut akan tamparan gratis dari tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi yang ia rasakan malah sebuah usapan lembut pada pipi kirinya.

"Tidak apa Baek, tidak usah."

Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Tidak usah."

"O-oh, baiklah. Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Usapan tangan itu berganti dengan tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Pipinya menghangat kembali.

Seakan lagi – lagi lupa akan kejadian yang lalu.

Dan yang lalunya lagi.

Kalau katanya cinta itu buta,

mungkin Baekhyun bisa menambahkan kalau cinta itu membuat seseorang menjadi pelupa.

Serta bodoh.

Masa bodoh dengan kejadian pahit kemarin.


	17. Q

**Q** uirky

* * *

"Luhan."

"Iya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang. Orang itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan dirimu namun memberikan harapan terus menerus."

Salah satu alis Luhan naik ke atas.

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Iya Lu."

Luhan menunjukan pose berpikir.

Lalu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta ya, Baek?"

Baekhyun sontak langsung menggeleng, "Tidak!"

Luhan tersenyum aneh, "Baiklah. Hmm, kalau dari kasus tadi, aku akan mencoba tarik ulur dengannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan memberi tanggapan dalam bentuk apapun bila ia memberi perhatian lagi. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Lalu Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol.

Walaupun Chanyeol juga diam saja.

Tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun.

Sungguh miris.

Dan saat ini adalah pelajaran Guru Lee Seyoon, guru bahasa yang kini jamnya mengajar bahasa inggris.

"Selain belajar materi, kalian juga harus punya kreativitas. Maka dari itu, saya akan memberikan project akhir semester."

Murid – murid tampak kecewa dengan tugas tambahan ini.

"Guru Lee, kita tidak akan membuat drama lagi, _kan_?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya membuat _big size pop up cards_ , satu kelompok lima orang saya yang tentukan." Ujar Guru Lee.

Ugh.

Seisi kelas langsung mengeluarkan suara kekecewaannya.

"Baik, kelompok pertama, saya ingin si kerudung kuning dan serigala satu kelompok."

Oh.

Sialan.

Anak – anak lainnya mulai berdeham ria.

Ugh.

Guru Lee berdeham juga, dengan keras.

Kelas kembali tenang.

"Lalu Jongin, Nayeon, dan Yuan."

Wow.

Baekhyun memiliki perasaan _yang sangat baik_ akan kelompoknya kali ini.

* * *

"Nanti kujemput di sini lagi, okay?" ujar Baekbeom melalui kaca mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendekati gerbang rumah Chanyeol.

Iya, rumah Chanyeol.

Saat diskusi kelompok –yang hebat itu, Nayeon dan Yuan bersikukuh ingin kerja kelompok di rumah Chanyeol pada hari sabtu.

Sedangkan saat itu Jongin asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol hanya saling mendiamkan.

Ugh.

Hasilnya di minggu siang yang cerah ini dirinya sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Chanyeol yang berada di kawasan elit.

Dengan suara kecil, ia menekan intercom yang ada.

"Permisi."

Tidak lama gerbang rumah yang cukup besar itu terbuka.

Menampilkan Chanyeol dengan pakaian seadanya.

Kaus putih dan celana pendek hitam.

Tapi masih saja tampan.

Ewh, Baekhyun menyesali itu.

"Oh Baek, sudah datang? Ayo masuk."

Lalu Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan Yuan, Nayeon, dan Jongin yang sudah ada di dalam.

"Tampaknya aku telat ya."

"Tidak _kok_.", ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Dengan gesit, Baekhyun menghidar dari tepukan Chanyeol.

Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas langsung ia turunkan dengan canggung.

"Baekhyunie.", Ujar Jongin manja.

Tidak disangka Jongin memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Nayeon berdeham sekali, "Kalau pacaran jangan di sini. Sekarang waktunya kerja kelompok."

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendelik ke arah Nayeon, "Aku hanya menganggap Baekhyun saudaraku sendiri. Sepupunya sangat manis asal kau tahu. Lebih manis daripadamu!"

"Oh ya?", Nayeon kembali mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

Jongin tidak kalah melotot, "Iya! Memangnya kau yang boro – boro manis! Baru dilihat sebentar saja sudah terasa racun pahitnya!"

"Jangan kasar pada perempuan!", ujar Yuan pada Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar, "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai kerja kelompok ini."

Kemudian kerja kelompok berjalan dalam keadaan canggung.

Chanyeol yang mengerjakan dengan diam.

Begitu juga Baekhyun.

Jongin yang kadang masih saja berkelit dengan Nayeon dan Yuan.

Nayeon yang mencari perhatian pada Chanyeol.

Dan Yuan yang menempeli Chanyeol.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam kerja kelompok _terhebat_ dalam hidup Baekhyun baru berakhir.

"Ingin pesan pizza lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk.

Sisanya menggeleng.

"Perutku sudah kenyang Chan. Sekarang aku mengantuk sekali. Bolehkan aku tidur di kamarmu?", tanya Nayeon.

Yuan mendelik ke arah Nayeon, "Aku juga Chan. Aku mengantuk hingga tidak bisa membuka kedua mataku!" ujarnya.

"Ada beberapa kamar kosong, mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan itu dibandingkan kamarku yang penuh dengan barang."

Owh.

Pasti mereka kecewa.

Tidak lama kemudian Nayeon dijemput pulang oleh supirnya.

Dengan paksa.

Karena wanita itu tetap ingin menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya Nayeon, Yuan juga.

Tapi untuk Yuan tidak ada drama konyol ingin menginap.

Sekarang tinggal tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Jongin masih memakan pizza yang baru saja datang.

Chanyeol asik sendiri dengan laptopnya.

Dan Baekhyun sibuk menghubungi kakaknya yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"AH IYA! AKU HARUS SEGERA PULANG!"

Terkutuklah Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Hehehe, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji menonton bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu sepupuku. Kakak kelas." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dan Jongin sudah membereskan barang – barangnya.

Bersiap pergi dari rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gelagapan.

"J-Jong! Aku ikut jalan ya?"

"Enak saja! Tidak bisa! Ini khusus untuk waktu berduaan!"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Tak akan kuberi restu dirimu dengan Kyungsoo!"

Jongin pergi keluar pintu dengan langkah ringan dan riang.

"Masa bodoh, kau bukan ibunya."

Ugh.

Sialan.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam namun Baekbeom belum juga datang.

Sedari tadi, hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan laptopnya di lantai.

Baekhyun sibuk menahan kantuk di sofa.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu di kamarku."

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sudah setengah tertidur terjaga kembali.

"Tidak usah. Tidak apa." Ujar Baekhyun sembari meluruskan kakinya ke atas sofa.

Lalu matanya kembali tertutup dan mulai terdengar suara seperti anjing mengkaing – kaing. Lalu kembali hening.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mengkaing – kaing seperti tadi tertawa pelan.

Dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun secara bridal style dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tapi niatnya terganggu oleh intercom yang berbunyi.

"Siapa?"

"Ini kakaknya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkejut.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

* * *

"APA?!"

Baekhyun berteriak setelah menelan susunya.

Baekbeom mengangguk dan wajahnya bingung.

"Iya, tadi malam kau digendong Chanyeol –eh, betul tidak ya namanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, pokoknya Chanyeol itu menggendong tubuhmu yang berat itu–"

"Sialan!"

"–ke mobilku. Lalu pipimu di elus lembut, sampai aku berdeham keras baru dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipimu. Sepertinya dia suka padamu Baek."

* * *

 ** _Pertama – tama,_**

 ** _MAAPKEUN KIMJI YA GA UPDATE UDAH DUA MINGGUAN_**

 ** _beneran deh kimji pengen update tapi gaada waktu terus. Rasanya tugas juga kayak numpuk terus ga beres beres T.T)_**

 ** _maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan (efek dibuat dengan secepet – cepetnya karena masih harus lanjutin ikhtisar hiks)._**

 ** _Dan ga kerasa ya udah tinggal Sembilan chapter lagiii! Apakah Baekhyun sama Chanyeol akhirnya pacaran juga? Atau HTSan? Atau ga sama sekali?_**

 ** _Tunggu aja ya kaka – kaka wkwkwkw_**

 ** _Dan untuk ff ini, mohon bersabar ya kalo ga apdet, pasti dilanjutin kok!^^_**

 ** _Sekian dari kimji, masih mau lanjut tugas hiks!_**

 ** _BIG THANKS YANG UDAH FOLLOW FAV REVIEW! LOVE LOVE LOVE!_**


	18. R

**R** ampant

* * *

Baekhyun sungguh takut.

Bibirnya tak berhenti ia gigit.

Tangannya juga tidak bisa diam.

Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang ada di panggung dan sedang memetik gitarnya.

Biasanya ia akan fokus mengagumi Chanyeol.

Tapi kini ia benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir.

Dua urutan lagi, ia akan menampilkan lagu ciptaanya bersama Luhan untuk tes musik.

Di depan satu kelas.

Jantungnya tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengecek gitarnya.

"Lu, aku ke toilet dulu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Setelah Luhan mengangguk, Baekhyun segera pergi ke toilet.

Di lorong menuju toilet, Baekhyun merasakan mual saking gugupnya.

Karena itu ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

 **BRUK**

Dan kini tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Lee Kyung.

Lee Kyung jatuh terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya.

Memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat sakit.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, Lee Kyung-ssi!"

Kemudian Lee Kyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasihan.

Lalu Lee Kyung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"A-ada apa?"

Lee Kyung menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berhenti dari sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

Lee Kyung menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu dengan pasti. Tapi, kalau ada pilihan untuk pergi, kusarankan kau pergi. Ambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Baek! Sudah giliranmu!"

Owh.

Itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Lee Kyung.

"Baek, kini giliranmu tampil."

Tubuh Baekhyun seperti disetrum.

Pikirannya kembali panik akan tes musik.

"A-apa?! Astaga! Lee Kyung-ssi, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Baru saja akan pergi, Lee Kyung menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Lee Kyung maju ke arah Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa disangka, Lee Kyung mengangkat tangannya.

 **PLAK**

Ouch.

Suaranya menggema di lorong yang sepi.

Pipi kiri Chanyeol bertemu sapa dengan tangan kanan Lee Kyung.

Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lee Kyung menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol masih saja tenang.

"Untuk perlakuanmu di masa depan. Aku melakukannya untuk Baekhyun."

Lalu Lee Kyung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun terlihat khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas lalu berdesis sakit.

"Dasar! Bilang saja sakit kalau sakit! Ayo kita ke ruang musik, setelah aku selesai tes, kita ke uks, okay?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, tidak apa."

Lalu Chanyeol segera mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke ruang auditorium.

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

Perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara.

Namun berjalan bersama di lorong terasa cepat bagi Baekhyun.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan teman – teman sekelasnya.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, menghilangkan gugup di dalam dirinya.

Lalu terdengar petikan gitar yang dibuat oleh Luhan.

* * *

 _Ajikdo neoeui sorireul deudgo  
Ajikdo neoeui songireul neukkyeo  
Oneuldo nan neoeui heunjeog ane saratjyo_

Ajikdo neoeui moseubi boyeo  
Ajikdo neoeui ongireul neukkyeo  
Oneuldo nan neoeui sigan ane saratjyo

 _Gireul jinaneun eotteon natseon ieui moseub sogedo  
Barameul thago sseulsseulhi chumchuneun jeo nagyeom wiedo  
Ppyameul seuchineun eoneu jeonyeoge geu gonggi sogedo  
Naega bogo deudgo neunkkineun  
modeungeose niga isseo_

 _Jigeumdo nan neoreul neukkijyo  
Ireohkke norael bureuneun jigeum sungando  
Nan geudaega boyeo  
Naeildo nan neoreul bogetjyo  
Naeildo nae norael deudgetjyo  
Naeildo modeunge onuel haruwa gatgetjyo _

_Geurae Eotteongayo geudaen  
Eotteongayo geudaen  
Dangsindo nawa gathnayo  
Eotteongayo geudaen_

 _Gilgae deong geureoni nohyeojin jeo euijawiedo  
Mureul masiryeo musimkho jibeodeun yurijan anedo  
Nareul barabogi wihae majuhan geu geoul sogedo  
Gwitgae salmyeosi naeryeo ajeun eumag sogedo  
niga isseo_

Eotteokhajyo ijen  
Geudaeneun jiwosseulthende  
Eotteokhajyo ije urin

* * *

Dan lagu pun selesai.

Tapi satu kelas masih saja sepi.

"Ini bukan lagu orang lain, _kan_?" celetuk Jongin.

Luhan melotot ke arah Jongin, "Enak saja! Ini murni buatan Baekhyun!"

"Ah, tidak! Intronya murni buatan Luhan!", ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun langsung bertepuk tangan.

Spontan yang lain mengikuti.

"Lagumu sangat bagus Baekhyun-ssi. Mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk masuk ke dalam paduan suara sekolah."

Guru Yang sudah bersabda.

Artinya Baekhyun harus masuk ke dalam paduan suara sekolah.

Ugh.

"A-ah, baiklah, nanti aku akan mengambil formulirnya."

"Tidak usah, langsung saja masuk."

Suara kagum dari anak – anak terdengar keras.

Memang _sih_ , sekolah Baekhyun kini terkenal dengan paduan suaranya.

Bisa dibilang sudah memasuki tahap yang luar biasa, mengikuti ajang kejuaraan paduan suara bergengsi di luar negeri.

Tapi jadwal latihan yang gila.

Dan seleksi yang ketat sekali.

Baekhyun merasa bangga dengan suaranya kini.

"Silahkan kembali. Kelompok selanjutnya."

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka tidak mendapat kritikan pedas seperti kelompok lainnya.

Dengan segera, mereka berdua turun dari panggung kecil dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

Namun saat menuju tempat duduknya, lengan Baekhyun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

Dan ditarik keluar dari ruang auditorium.

"Ada apa?" ujar Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari pintu auditorium.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang kelihatannya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

Oh.

Sialan sekali.

"O-oh. Siapa orang beruntung itu? Hahaha."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar hampa dan datar.

"Ada seseorang. Suaranya begitu bagus, aku baru mendengarnya tadi. Ia juga pendek, jadi sepertinya cocok denganku, hehehe."

Di dalam hati, Baekhyun menerka – nerka mengapa ciri – ciri itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

Ada setitik harapan yang muncul di permukaan hatinya.

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa menarikku ke sini? Kenapa tidak langsung saja menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam.

Mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ramping menyatu dengan telapak tangan besar Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun sudah hampir mati meleleh di tempatnya.

"A-aku sebenarnya, i-itu, oh astaga sulit sekali _sih_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Pikirannya kemudian mengusulkan ide isengnya.

"Kalau aku, lebih suka pernyataan cinta dengan sebuah lagu."

Chanyeol dengan segera menatap Baekhyun.

"Lagu?"

"Iya. Apalagi lagu ciptaan sendiri."

Oh anggap saja Baekhyun terinspirasi dari apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"O-oh, begitu ya. Ka-kalau begitu, bisa tidak minggu ini datang ke rumahku lagi?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan kikuk.

"Untuk apa?"

Semburat merah manis muncul di pipi Chanyeol.

"Untuk membuat lagu?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Pernyataan?", lagi – lagi Chanyeol menggunakan nada bertanya.

Dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa harus ada aku?"

"Supaya lebih bermakna?"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kalau aku buat sendiri, bisa – bisa di telingamu terdengar buruk, mungkin?"

Jantung Baekhyun yang tadi sudah tenang sehabis tes langsung berdegub kencang lagi.

Sangat malah.

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu minggu ini. Tapi siang ya, aku ingin bangun siang! Hehehe."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Okay."

Baekhyun pikir ia menyukai orang yang unik.

Membuat lagu untuk menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya tapi meminta bantuan dirinya pula untuk menyusun lagu itu.

Memang benar itu lebih bermakna bagi dirinya juga.

Membuat bersama, hasilnya pun menjadi peresmian akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Memikirkan itu saja, jantungnya lagi – lagi berdebar tak terkendali.

Hingga tidak sadar pipinya semerah tomat dan senyum kotak hinggap di wajahnya.

* * *

 ** _BONUS UNTUK GANTIIN YANG MINGGU LALU GA APDET *masih merasa bersalah*_**

 ** _Nahkah, Chanyeol nya udah ngasih kode – kode. Baekhyunnya juga udah PD gitu._**

 ** _Chapter depan jadian ga ya?.-._**

 ** _Sebelumnya untuk ff kimji minta maap ya kalo ngebosenin, ini emang alurnya lama iya, bosenin iya. Kadang manis, kadang biasa aja, kadang aneh emang kwkwkwkw. Pengennya nampilin yang manis manis dulu (tapi manisnya ga kesampean.-.)_**

 ** _Eh tapi kalo awal awalnya manis, belakangnya pahit kan biasanya? *LHOLHOLHO*_**

 ** _Dan untuk lagu yang diatas, yang mau nebak itu lagu siapa monggooo~ pokoknya itu lagu lama tapi akhir – akhir ini mulai muncul lagi gara – gara dibawain sama artis terkenal~ CBHS pasti kenal lah artis yang bawain ini *senyum girang*_**

 ** _OH IYA, HARI INI KIMJI APDET BERJAMAAH BARENGAN SAMA KAKAK – KAKAK AUTHOR KECE KESAYANGAN SEMUA READERS:_** lolipopsehun, Parkayoung, Dobbyuudobby (di wattpad), Railash61, Puputri92, dan Kang Seulla.

 _Monggo di cek ff kakak – kakak di atas. Pasti updateannya lebih panjang kok wordnya daripada Kimji muehehehe :"D_

 ** _Sekian._**

 ** _THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE, LOVE LOVE LOVE!_**


	19. S

**S** ing

* * *

"Permisi, saya Baekhyun, mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh tunggu sebentar."

LHO.

Suara yang muncul bukanlah suara baritone khas Chanyeol.

Melainkan suara seorang perempuan.

"Temannya Chanyeol? Masuk saja dahulu kemari."

"I-iya, terimakasih…"

"Ah, saya ibunya Chanyeol."

Oh.

Baekhyun langsung merasa malu.

Kini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah melahirkan Chanyeol.

Hanya dengan hoodie, jeans, sepatu dan rambut yang kusut.

Sedangkan ibu Chanyeol yang sedang diam di rumah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih manusiawi dibandingkan dirinya.

Ugh.

"Baekhyun tunggu di sini ya? Chanyeol masih mengantar makan siang untuk ayahnya."

"I-iya imo." Ujar Baekhyun sembari duduk dengan kikuk di sofa.

Lalu ibu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun ke belakang.

Dan sepuluh menit berjalan seperti sepuluh tahun bagi Baekhyun.

Baru saja ingin menghela napas, terdengar suara seperti barang jatuh dan teriakan dari dapur.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan pergi ke dapur.

Menemukan ibu Chanyeol yang tertegun meratapi kue cokelat yang ada di lantai.

Berserakan.

"Imo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ibu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan imo ya Baek, tadinya ingin menyuguhkan kue cokelat ini malah jatuh."

Baekhyun turut tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa imo, biar aku bantu bereskan."

Kemudian Baekhyun membersihkan lantai dan Ibu Chanyeol mengecek kulkas.

"Bahan – bahannya masih ada. Mungkin bisa untuk dibuat ulang?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja membuang kue cokelat itu melihat bahan – bahan yang ada di kulkas bersama ibu Chanyeol.

"Wah ada raisin!" ujar Baekhyun sembari mengambil toples berisi kismis.

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti anak – anak diberi es krim.

"Ingin membuat kue cokelat isi kismis?

"Aku boleh ikut membuatnya?"

* * *

"Baekhyunie, tolong berikan eomeoni mentega 200 gram."

"Ini eomeoni, sekaligus kuning telurnya."

"Kalau resep ibumu kismisnya dimasukan nanti atau sekarang?"

"Nanti eomeoni, saat mau dipanggang saja."

Kini Baekhyun bersama ibu Chanyeol berdampingan bersama membuat kue cokelat.

Dengan kismis tentu saja.

Dan mengikuti resep ibu Baekhyun.

Oh, mungkin ibunya kapan - kapan bisa bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin dapur akan menjadi tempat penuh makanan.

Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka ibu Chanyeol sangat hangat dan tidak sombong.

Seperti kebanyakan ibu – ibu kaya yang suka merendahkan orang.

Ketika ingin mengambil toples berisi kismis, pundak kanannya berat dan ada tangan yang memeluk perut kirinya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan melihat ke kanan di mana biang dari pundaknya yang berat.

Park Chanyeol yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Baekhyun.

Dan memeluk Baekhyun beserta ibunya sekaligus dari belakang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum malunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah sampai di sini, hmm?"

Woah!

Tengkuknya merespon geli dari nafas Chanyeol.

Telinganya juga mendadak tuli dan hanya mendengar deruan nafas Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya, aku lupa keasikan membuat kue."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke sang ibu.

"Eomma, aku lapar."

"Anak ini! Jangan ganggu kami, tunggu di sana!" ujar ibu Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada keduanya dan berlalu ke ruang tamu.

"Baek, setelah ini tinggal dimasukan ke oven _kan_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau temani saja Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Biar eomeoni yang bereskan sisanya."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, biarkan aku membantu eomeoni saja di sini."

Ibu Chanyeol juga turut menggeleng, "Sudah, temani saja anak nakal itu."

Dan berakhirlah Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sibuk sendiri bermain laptopnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Bermain."

Duh.

Di mana sifat manjanya tadi?

"Nah ini dia kue cokelat kismis! Resep dari ibu Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatap penasaran ke arah ibunya.

"Eomma bertemu dengan ibu Baekhyun?"

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun yang memberitahukan resepnya pada ibu."

"Oh." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengambil potongan kue cokelat kismisnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Enak."

Ibu Chanyeol terkejut, "Tumben sekali bilang sesuatu enak. Biasanya kau no comment."

Chanyeol mengacuhkan ibunya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa tersipu sendiri mendengar obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah loyang kue, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Dan Baekhyun merasa ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia melihat kamar seorang lelaki sangat rapih.

Bahkan kamarnya pun berantakan.

Kamar ini pun luas.

Sangat malah.

Sehingga bisa menampung keyboard, drum set mini, dan alat – alat DJ.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua hanya untuk membuat lagu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Yang baru di sini hanya drum set mini itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Eum, yasudah kita mulai saja! Apa ada gitar di sini?"

Chanyeol segera mengambil gitarnya.

Namun mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari gitar itu.

"Ini tanda tangan siapa?"

"Ayahku. Gitar ini milik ayahku yang diberikan padaku."

Lagi Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya, aku sudah mereka beberapa instrument, mungkin kau bisa mengarang liriknya?"

"Eum, boleh."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol sibuk mengutak atik komputer yang sudah tersambung dengan peralatan musiknya. Lalu terdengar petikan gitar yang mengalun indah.

Hanya sampai setengah menit lebih sedikit, alunan dari gitar itu berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali Chan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Sudah terpikir liriknya?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Kemudian ia menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya.

Berusaha fokus dan mencari nada yang tepat.

"Chan, boleh tolong putarkan lagi? Aku mau mencoba."

"Kau bisa coba di depan mic untuk recording."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan.

Lalu berjalan ke hadapan mikrofon yang memang dikhususkan untuk recording.

Masih terlihat sangat baru.

Dan mereknya yang jelas mahal.

Memang dasar Chanyeol mapan.

Kemudian Chanyeol memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai

 _nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul  
norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo_

Kemudian hening.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan.

"Baek, suaramu sungguh bagus!"

Baekhyun tersipu.

"Ah, tidak juga."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan terdengar.

Lalu kepala ibu Chanyeol terlihat di pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Eomma bosan sendirian Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Eomma, aku sedang butuh berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun!"

Ibu Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamar putranya.

"Kalian memang sedang apa?"

"Membuat lagu, eomeoni."

"Wah! Ini gitar ayahmu kan?"

Ibu Chanyeol heboh sendiri dan merebut gitar yang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol ke tangannya.

Lalu ibu Chanyeol berdeham sekali, "Dulu, ayahmu melamar ibu menggunakan gitar ini. Ia menyanyikannya ketika kami berdua berada di rumahnya."

"Eomma sudah menceritakan ini beberapa kali padaku."

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tetap saja, cerita itu merupakan sejarah di mana ayahmu bisa berlaku romantis. Dulu ayahmu itu diberi julukan ' _hati batu'_ karena tidak ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya."

"Eomma juga sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

Kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan muncul pesan dari ibunya menanyakan dia ada di mana dan segera pulang karena ada sesuatu hal yang darurat di rumah.

"Chanyeol, eomeoni, aku ijin pulang ya. Ibuku sudah mencariku."

Chanyeol mengangguk sedangkan ibunya cemberut.

"Baekhyunie menginap saja ya di sini?"

Baekhyun tresenyum tidak enak pada ibu Chanyeol, "Maaf eomeoni. Kata Eomma, di rumah sedang ada keadaan darurat. Jadi aku harus pulang."

"Yaah, tapi Baekhyunie janji _kan_ nanti akan datang lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pasti."

* * *

"Yeoboseyo Eomma! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah?"

 _"_ _Kakakmu sudah pulang, ayahmu juga. Mereka sudah kelaparan! Cepat kemari sebelum ikan asam pedas asinnya dingin."_

Oh.

Ibunya berulah lagi.


	20. T

**T** acit

* * *

Masih agak tidak menyangka kemarin ia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Membuat kue bersama ibu si pangeran hatinya. Seperti menantu yang pergi mengunjungi rumah mertua.

Begitu pikiran sederhana seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kini ia berpikir apakah ia bertanya duluan tentang kapan ia bisa kembali mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. Atau malah menunggu Chanyeol yang memberitahu?

Ugh.

Begitu banyak pertimbangan di hati Baekhyun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan-"

"Baek-"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memanggil.

Oh astaga.

Apa ini yang dibilang jodoh?

Akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping kursi Baekhyun.

"Baek, tadi mau bicara apa?"

"A-ah tidak. Chanyeol tadi mau bicara apa?"

Chanyeol berdeham sekali, "Rabu bisa datang ke rumahku?"

"WAH BAEKHYUN! Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu!"

"Kau mau apa di rumah chanyeol?!"

Dua suara menginterupsi.

Sialan sekali sepasang kopi susu ini.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya ada urusan kecil kok!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Urusan kecil atau urusan kecil?" kata Jongin sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol memberi ancang – ancang untuk memukul Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin dan Sehun kabur keluar kelas.

"Jadi… Rabu bisa _kan_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk –lebih tepatnya _sih_ mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali berubah menjadi bakpao strawberry Yi Pao Pao.

* * *

"Untuk hari ini, penjelasan tentang Photoshop sampai di sini. Sekarang buka laptop masing – masing. Buat gambar seperti yang ada di depan." Ujar Guru Shin sembari menunjukan gambar di layar projector.

Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak suka pelajaran ini.

Dirinya yang memang orangnya tidak rapih harus mengerjakan editan sedemikian rupa. Apalagi nilai Baekhyun di mata pelajaran ini selalu jelek. Baik itu teori maupun praktik.

Pantas saja _sih_ ia dipanggil manusia purba di rumah oleh kakaknya.

"Pertama yang harus dilakukan ialah membuat backgroundnya hitam."

Baekhyun mengikuti cara yang di contohkan Guru Shin.

 _ **Klik**_.

Dan lembar kerja di laptopnya menghitam.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan Chanyeol di laptopnya.

Wajahnya terlihat jelas dari sini. Mulai dari yang sedang serius. Lalu muncul senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sehun yang di samping Chanyeol menunjukan sesuatu yang entah itu apa membuat Chanyeol juga tertawa.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun turut tersenyum karena hal itu.

"Baek-Baek. Kamu sehat kan? Senyum – senyum sendiri seperti itu? Hiiiih!"

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Luhan yang ada di sampingnya, "Sialan."

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menatap pantulan bayangan Chanyeol.

Tanpa memperhatikan Guru Shin.

Ugh.

Masa bodoh dengan nilainya.

Dari hitamnya layar kini, ia bisa melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol.

Alisnya yang menyatu karena keningnya mengkerut. Bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencubit telinga Chanyeol karena seorang Chanyeol yang sedang bingung adalah hal yang sangat menggemaskan di dunia ini.

Lalu ia juga melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri membawa laptopnya ke depan.

Bersamaan dengan Tzuyu yang juga maju ke Guru Shin.

Tzuyu yang terkenal karena merupakan siswa yang mendapat kesempatan pertukaran pelajar dengan pelajar di sini sekitar dua minggu lalu.

Asalnya dari China dan keluarganya sangat terpandang.

Dia juga pintar. Entah kenapa ada orang yang memiliki hidup sesempurna itu.

Baekhyun iri padanya.

"Lu."

"Apa?"

"Tzuyu itu sempurna ya."

"Memang."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan.

Bonus dengan bibirnya yang cemberut. "Tidak ada sanggahan kah?"

Luhan menggendikan bahunya, "Lagipula memang kenyataan. Ditambah lagi talentanya dalam menari dan bernyanyi. Waktu test music kemarin saja suaranya bisa membuat orang merinding. Hanya saja sayang pelafalannya yang masih acak – acakan."

Duh.

Baekhyun semakin iri.

Apalagi saat ia curi – curi dengar pembicaraan Guru Shin.

"Kalian berdua ini cocok, lho. Yang satu tampan, yang satunya cantik. Kalian berdua juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terkenal kekayaannya di sekolah ini."

Tzuyu tertawa kecil. Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Dan Baekhyun yang semakin cemberut.

"–oh ya! Jangan lupa, kalian juga pintar. Aku tak terbayang bagaimana anak kalian nanti."

Wow.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun kini merasa sangat menyesal mau – mau saja ditempat dudukan di paling depan.

Di mana Baekhyun bisa mendengar penuturan Guru Shin dengan jelas.

Telinganya sangat panas sekarang.

Memang Baekhyun itu tidak semanis Tzuyu.

Baekhyun juga berasal dari keluarga yang biasa – biasa saja.

Dan untuk urusan kualitas otak, Baekhyun sangat mengaku bahwa ia memang bodoh.

Tapi mungkin nyanyiannya bisa menyandingi Tzuyu.

Hanya suaranya.

Ugh.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Lalu mematikan laptopnya dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Guru Shin. Aku ijin pergi ke UKS, kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang."

Guru Shin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang mengernyit heran padanya.

"Tunggu. Biar saya temani Baekhyun di UKS ya?"

Guru Shin menggendikan bahunya dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Guru Shin."

* * *

"Baek, kau tak apa?"

"Kepalamu benar – benar sakit kah?"

"Aku ada obat yang pernah dibawakan ibuku dari China. Walau pahit, tapi manjur."

"Ah tapi obat itu ada di rumah."

"Baek, kepalamu masih sakit sekali ya?"

"Oh, atau aku pulang dahulu ya mengambil obat."

"Tapi caranya bagaimana ya. Kabur bisa tidak ya?"

Demi Tuhan.

Kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya baik – baik saja kini terasa sakit sungguhan karena perkataan beruntun Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang berjalan pelan di lorong kelas yang sepi.

"Baek, kau–"

"Ugh, Chan. Tolong diamlah. Kau membuat diriku semakin pusing mendengar ocehanmu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Lalu keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di UKS.

"Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur. Mumpung dokter jaganya belum ada."

"Aku temani."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu UKS dan membalikan badannya ke Chanyeol.

"A-apa?", ujar Baekhyun sambil tergagap. Bagaimana tidak, jaraknya dengan dada Chanyeol dekat sekali.

"Aku temani." Kata Chanyeol sembari membuka ruang UKS dan menarik masuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi kikuk sendiri.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang tak beraturan.

"A-aku tidur dulu."

Lalu ia tidur di salah satu ranjang paling ujung yang mepet pada tembok.

Chanyeol pun ia punggungi.

* * *

 _"_ _Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang, mereka itu ada apa – apanya!" suara Jongin terdengar._

 _"_ _Ah, tapi aku masih kurang yakin. Mana mungkin hal ajaib ini terjadi!" kali ini pelafalanya agak cadel._

 _"_ _Huft, sepertinya aku akan ditinggal pacaran oleh sahabatku." Oh. Ini suara Luhan. Baekhyun hafal betul._

 _"_ _Tidak usah sedih Lu, ada aku di sini siap menjadi tambatan hatimu."_

 _"_ _Mati saja sana!"_

Sayup – sayup suara ramai terdengar. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

Dan pemandangan yang ia dapat adalah dada bidang seseorang.

Well wow.

Dengan cepat ia berusaha bangkit bangun.

Namun ada lengan yang berat menahan tubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja. Lanjutkan tidurmu."

Astaga.

Suaranya yang semakin berat akibat bangun tidur semakin seksi saja.

Dan Baekhyun tambah suka pada suara itu.

Baekhyun pun menurut pada Chanyeol.

Ia kembali tertidur nyenyak di dekapan seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 ** _HEHEHEHE_**

 ** _Apakabar semuanyaaa? Ini kimji nulisnya ngebut, jadi kalau ada typo maapkeun:))_**

 ** _Maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin ke sini makin aneh ehehehe. tinggal enam chapter lagi kok. Ga kerasa yaaa_**

 ** _Nah untuk permintaan maaf, "kayaknya" kimji bakal apdet sekali lagi di minggu ini. tapi belum bisa janji juga ya kapannya wkwkwk_**

 ** _Btw, ini udah keberapa kalinya kimji repost chapter 20. tapi kenapa ya di app sama email ga ada notif yang masuk kalo ff ini update? terus pas ngecek juga masih stuck di chapter 19 ya? kimji bingung sendiri jadinya hahaha_**

 ** _Buat yang udah sabaaar banget nungguin ff ini dan setia membaca  
_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE 3_**


	21. U

**U** nwitting

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun diperintah Chanyeol untuk datang kembali ke rumah milik lelaki tampan itu hari Rabu nanti, Baekhyun merasa sangat senang.

Sekaligus merasa sangat bodoh.

Hari rabu itu terdiri dari dua puluh empat jam yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui pukul berapa tepatnya ia harus datang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke kelasnya di pagi yang beku ini langsung berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, yang sedang sibuk beragumen dengan Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Kau ini _kan_ selalu kuberi cokelat dari penggemarku! Kali ini saja aku ingin memakannya sendiri!"

"Ch-Chan."

Chanyeol menghentikan omelannya terhadap Sehun dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Yang kemudian terlihat juga sekotak cokelat di tangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol.

Ia fokus pada cokelat yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ugh.

Sungguh bodoh sekali Baekhyun malah menanyakan benda yang jelas – jelas adalah cokelat dan berada di genggaman erat tangan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"O-oh ini, cokelat–" Chanyeol memasukan cokelat itu di atas mejanya, "–jadi ada apa Baek?", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menanyakan pukul berapa tepatnya aku bisa datang ke rumahmu?"

"Pulang sekolah saja."

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, "Kau bukannya ada jadwal latihan basket?"

"KAU HAFAL?"

Oh.

Tuhan.

Suara Sehun sangat berisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku ijin khusus untuk besok. Jadi nanti Rabu pulang bersamaku, okay?" ujar Chanyeol menghiraukan Sehun yang heboh tentang 'Chanbaek, pasangan baru' dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Meletakan tas dan duduk termenung.

Cokelat dari siapa?

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya di kelas ketika keadaan kosong.

Awalnya iseng tidur sebentar saat pelajaran kimia, akhirnya malah terbangun saat jam istirahat.

Baekhyun menguap sekali dan ketika akan berdiri dari mejanya, matanya menangkap cokelat misterius tadi pagi terletak di meja Chanyeol.

Ia penasaran.

Sial.

Sampai di meja Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru tersadar bahwa ada surat terselip di antara pita cokelat itu.

Tangannya perlahan menarik surat yang ada di cokelat tersebut.

"Baek? Sedang apa? Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Chan! I-ini aku– bukan! Maksudku–"

"Baek, kau masih sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak membawa bekal dan aku lapar!"

Membohongi orang tua itu dosa, Baekhyun tahu jelas tentang itu.

Tapi kalau membohongi calon -ekhem- pacar, hati Baekhyun yang merasa berdosa. Sedangkan otaknya memuji Baekhyun akan alasan kebohongannya.

"O-oh, ayo kita ke kantin, makan bersama."

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun yang berukuran mini. Lalu menariknya ke luar kelas.

"Ta-tapi Chan! Aku ingin cokelat itu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari cemberut.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan cokelatnya.

Kecuali suratnya.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menyembunyikan surat itu ke dalam kantung celananya.

Yang membuat Baekhyun memakan cokelat itu dengan bibir yang cemberut.

* * *

"Oh! Pasangan baru datang!" ujar Sehun entah pada siapa.

Dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Baek Baek-ku!" Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sembari melepaskan rangkulan tangan Chanyeol di pundak yang lebih pendek.

Oh astaga.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar ada tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya saking memikirkan isi surat sialan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Itu cokelat yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk santai setelah duduk di samping Baekhyun –berhadapan dengan Sehun yang mengkerut dan Luhan yang menatap curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan makan cokelat itu sedangkan bocah ini boleh? Sialan sekali kau Park Chanyeol!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas, suara Luhan memotongnya, "Cokelat dari siapa? Tumben, biasanya semua cokelat kau rela beri pada fakir cokelat di sebelahku ini."

Sehun merengek manja ke arah Luhan karena omongannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku mendapat surat aneh lagi dari penggemar tanpa nama."

"Ah, seperti waktu dulu kau dapat surat di hari valentine?"

Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

Dan ia tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa? Cepat minum." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memberikan minumnya pada Baekhyun.

Duh.

Dirinya meminum minuman milik Chanyeol.

Bisa dibilang _indirect_ _kiss kan_?

"Perasaanku, surat itu dari orang yang sama." Kata Luhan dan dibarengi oleh anggukan kepala Sehun.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Suara lembut perempuan terdengar.

Seluruh mata menoleh ke sumber suaranya.

"Oh Tzuyu." Ujar Luhan seadanya.

"Kalau kau bisa lihat, di meja ini sudah agak penuh. Mungkin kau bisa cari meja lain. Maaf." Ujar Sehun.

"Ta-tapi, hanya meja ini yang agak kosong. Meja kosong lainnya jaraknya jauh. Aku tidak kuat membawa nampannya."

Ugh.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memakan orang, berubah haluan menjadi kanibalisme dengan korban pertamanya Tzuyu.

Meja kosong bahkan terlihat jelas dari tempat duduk Baekhyun. Dan itu hanya berjarak lima langkah kurang alias ada di sebelah meja Baekhyun dan teman – temannya.

"Tapi meja sebelah kami kosong." Balas Baekhyun.

Ketika Tzuyu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali membalas Baekhyun, Chanyeol memotongnya, "Sudah, sudah. Ambil kursi dan makan saja bersama kami di sini."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Terimakasih Chanyeol.

Kau telah membuat mood Baekhyun semakin buruk.

Menjadi sangat sangat buruk.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menggigit cokelatnya.

Namun tiba – tiba ada tangan merayap di punggung telapak tangan kirinya yang memang berada di bawah meja.

Sedikit ia melirik ke bawah meja dan mendapati telapak tangan besar yang sama dengan tangan yang menariknya ke kantin hari ini.

"Ch-Chan–"

"Sssttt."

Jemari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertautan.

Mengisi kekosongan masing – masing.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah menyadari perilaku mereka di bawah meja.

Tanpa memperdulikan Tzuyu yang makan sembari bercerita tentang keluarganya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pipi Baekhyun yang sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya yang berdetak berjuta – juta kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan apa isi surat sialan itu.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah jatuh, semakin jatuh ke dalam. Ke dalam lubang bernama Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _OWALAH MAAP BANGET TEMEN – TEMEN! Jujur kimji biasa nulis sekali beres *yaiyalah orang cuman brapa wordsnya HAHAHA* tapi baru kali ini kimji nulis ini sampe tiga kali rehat. Itu semua penyebabnya adalah rapot. Sumpah gemezz sama sekolah yang bikin jadwal bagi rapotnya lama bangettt. Jadi Kimji sendiri jadi susah fokus dan ga ada minat buat nulis. Baru hari ini banget diberesinnya wkwkwkwkw_**

 ** _Okay, semoga kalian puas ya, maaf yang banyak karena udah ingkar janji:))) Ini tinggal lima chapter lagi, udah bisa diitung pake jari. Ganyangka ya hahaha_**

 ** _Sekian,_**

 ** _Buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE_** ~


	22. V

**V** ague

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Hari di mana seorang Byun Baekhyun akan kembali mengunjungi rumah Park Chanyeol.

Rasanya tak sabar untuk segera jam pulang dan ia bersama Chanyeol bisa datang ke rumah masa depannya.

Batin Baekhyun geli sendiri jadinya.

"Baek Baek! Lihat apa yang kudapatkan dari Sehun!"

Luhan tiba tiba datang membawa kotak berwarna hitam. Terlihat mahal dan elegan.

"Kau ini selalu menyangkal kalau memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun tapi selalu senang ketika diberi sesuatu oleh Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun mendengus.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa bedanya denganmu bersama Chanyeol?"

"I-itu berbeda tahu!" jawab Baekhyun gagap.

"Sudahlah, apa isi hadiah dari Sehunnie-mu itu?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng bahagia, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya sesuatu yang mahal!"

Baekhyun yang kepalang penasaran merebut kotak itu dan membukanya.

Keningnya mengernyit.

"Apa dia tidak salah memberi hadiah?"

"Memang isinya apa?"

"Lipstick."

Luhan turut mengernyit bingung. Lalu ia mengambil surat yang berada di samping lipstick tadi.

 _Rusaku,_

 _Pakai lipstick ini agar bibir menawanmu semakin merekah merona ketika mencumbuku._

 _Dari Oh Sehun kesayanganmu._

"HAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa puas.

Sangat puas.

Lalu si dalang masalah datang tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. "Bagaimana? Suka hadiahnya?"

Luhan berdiri dan menjambak rambut Sehun. "Demi Tuhan! Maksudmu apa mencumbumu? OH ASTAGA!"

"A-ah! Sakit Lu!"

Baekhyun semakin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal di tempat duduknya.

 ** _SRET_**

Kini pipi kiri Baekhyun tertera garis merah berkat Luhan yang mencoret pipinya dengan lipstick bermerk mahal tadi.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun merebut lipstick itu dan turut mencoret pipi Luhan.

Coretan yang cukup panjang dari pipi atas hingga dagu. Dan Sehun tertawa, "Ya ampun, Lulu manis sekali!"

Selamat Sehun, kini Luhan murka.

Luhan dengan cepat merebut kembali lipstick dari tangan Baekhyun dan mencoret pipi Sehun. Kemudian Sehun membalas Luhan. Terus hingga mereka berlari di sekeliling kelas.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Hingga ketika Sehun berhenti dan menyebabkan Luhan menabrak punggung Sehun.

"Ada apa sih!" Luhan menatap garang ke arah Sehun.

"Baekhyun masih bersih dengan satu coretan. Ayo kita bekerja sama."

Luhan mengangguk jahil. Sedangkan sang korban –Baekhyun masih sibuk tertawa kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun! Rasakan!"

Merasa terancam, segera Baekhyun keluar kelas. Berlari dengan kaki pendeknya di lorong sekolah.

"HAHAHA! Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku!" Baekhyun tertawa sembari menoleh ke belakang. Memperlihatkan Sehun yang berhenti dan melongo. Serta Luhan yang melotot kaget.

"BAEK AWAS!"

 ** _B R U K._**

Ha ha ha.

Rasanya Baekhyun akan malu hingga tujuh turunannya.

Ia tersandung pot yang ada di depannya. Dan tangannya menapak di daerah pupuk organik dari kotoran hewan. Project milik kakak kelasnya.

Ugh.

Sialan sekali.

"Baek Baek! Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya… jijik?" Baekhyun menyeringis, "Bisa tolong bantu aku berdiri? Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Lanjutnya.

Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun, keduanya sontak mundur.

Sialan.

Tapi Baekhyun memaklumi sih. Siapa yang tidak jijik berpegangan tangan dengan tangan yang sudah terkena kotoran hewan dan tanah?

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berusaha berdiri. "Sini mana tanganmu?"

Well, suara khas ini lagi.

Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya, mana tanganmu? Sini kubantu berdiri." Ujar Chanyeol sembari berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

Dan bahkan bau kotoran hewan ini kalah dengan wangi khas Chanyeol.

Duh hidung Baekhyun terberkati.

Dengan perlahan ia angkat kedua tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan di sambut oleh si raksasa.

Di genggam erat tanpa memperdulikan kotoran hewan yang berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol juga.

"Ayo ke toilet." Kata Chanyeol sembari menuntun Baekhyun perlahan.

Sehun sudah sibuk bersiul.

Dan Luhan seperti ibu yang anaknya dibawa kawin lari oleh lelaki.

Serta anak – anak lainnya yang berada di lorong yang sibuk melotot kaget melihat kejadian tersebut.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki idaman semua orang yang selalu masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar.

Membantu Byun Baekhyun, si tudung kuning yang cerewet.

* * *

Demi Tuhan!

Ini toilet atau antrian konser EXO?!

Sangat panjang dan sangat tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran sekolah yang terbilang paling bagus di Seoul ini.

"Astaga kenapa panjang sekali antriannya?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Toilet yang berfungsi hanya ini. Sisanya sedang di renovasi, Baek." Kata Jongdae yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Oh, ugh, sial sekali aku hari ini." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja. Aku bersihkan dengan tissue basah, okay?"

Terpaksa Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali dituntun ke kelas dan duduk di tempat Sehun, di mana itu paling ujung menempel tembok.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan tissue basahnya dan mengelap tangan Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengambil tissue basah dan mengusapnya ke telapak tangannya yang kotor.

"Baiklah. Kaki kananmu terkilir bukan? Sini biar aku pijat."

Chanyeol mengambil kaki kanan Baekhyun dan mengurutnya.

Awalnya biasa saja.

Namun ketika pijatannya berangsur ke arah mata kaki, rasanya kaki Baekhyun seperti di patahkan secara paksa.

"Angghh!"

Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan yang baru saja masuk kelas terkejut melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Semuanya berpikir ke arah negative.

Pasti sih, bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol jongkok dan Baekhyun duduk. Hanya seperempat kepala Chanyeol yang terlihat karena terhalang meja. Dan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas rambut Chanyeol hingga acak – acakan.

Disertai erangan keras Byun Baekhyun.

"Please jangan berbuat mesum di sini bro!"

Chanyeol sontak langsung berdiri. "Apa sih?!" ujarnya risih.

Ketiga orang yang baru saja datang itu tertawa pelan.

Lalu Baekhyun berdeham sekali, "U-uh Chan, aku boleh minta tissue basahmu untuk menghapus coretan lipstick sialan ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk di tempatnya. "Coba kau berdiri. Tadi sudah ku urut, seharusnya sudah baikan."

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan seperti di sihir, kakinya tidak terasa sakit lagi. "Wow! Kau sangat hebat!"

Sehun mendengus, "Tidak usah sombong begitu mentang anak basket!"

Dan Sehun dihadiahi pukulan tangan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat itu dan kembali mengusap tissue basah baru di pipinya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah tissuenya, tidak ada tanda merah sama sekali.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun tidak tenang sama sekali.

"Kau salah tempat Baek. Sini biar ku bantu."

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil tissue basah dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya ke pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Setelah bersih, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke arah pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Dan meniupkan nafasnya di sana.

Ugh.

Hati Baekhyun sungguh sudah melompat dan terjun keluar jendela sekarang.

"Haduh kalian ini, mau romantis saja lama! Biar Oh Sehun yang tampan ini membantu kalian, okay?"

CUP

A!

Berkat dorongan Sehun di badan Chanyeol, kini bibir tebal Chanyeol menabrak pipi Baekhyun.

Dan itu terasa sangat lama.

Pipi Baekhyun rasanya sangat panas dan merah sekarang.

"Chanyeol! Sudah _dong_ , jangan keenakan! Sehun sudah tidak mendorong badanmu lagi!"

Kata – kata Luhan membuat Baekhyun kepikiran sepanjang pelajaran hari ini.

* * *

 ** _HYAA HALLOO_**

 ** _Kimji mau nawarinnn! Kimji punya ff chanbaek baru, judulnya handcuffs. Pokok e ceritanya tentang borgol borgolan gitu lah, dan itu bukan ficlet lagii, jadi pure kek ff chaptered biasanya yang bisa sampe 3k words perchapternya hahaha~ kalau berminat tolong jawab di kolom review ya hehehe_**

 ** _BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, FAV, FOLL, DAN REVIEW_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE~_**


	23. W

**W** ednesday

* * *

Pulang sekolah setelah insiden tidak sengajanya tercium pipi Baekhyun oleh pelaku bernama Chanyeol terasa sangat canggung.

Dari jarak sekolah hingga ke halte untuk menunggu bus, Chanyeol hanya menarik tangannya dan melepasnya ketika sudah sampai di halte.

"Ayo naik, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sembari kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali ke dalam bus.

Di dalam bus yang penuh sesak itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak kebagian tempat duduk lagi. Maklum jam sekarang menunjukan jam di mana para pekerja buruh dan siswa sekolah pulang dari rutinitasnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terpaksa berdiri berdampingan.

Awalnya keadaan masih tentram dan damai. Hingga tiba – tiba ada tangan menjalar di sekitar bokong Baekhyun.

"Ch- Chan." Ujar Baekhyun perlahan ketika melihat ada tangan yang meraba bokongnya.

Chanyeol yang masih fokus ke arah jendela sontak memperhatikan Baekhyun dan melihat pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh ahjussi tua di sebelahnya.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik tangan paman tua tadi dan ditekan telapak tangan paman tua itu ke belakang hingga kelima jarinya mengenai lengan bagian bawah paman tersebut.

 ** _KREK_**

Ugh.

Baekhyun ngeri sendiri mendengarnya. Bahkan orang – orang di sekitar Baekhyun yang juga melihat apa yang dilakukan paman tua tadi langsung begidik ngeri melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya melakukan hal itu.

"Grrhh." Erangan tertahan dari paman tua itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kasihan. Ia menarik pelan tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sangat gentle.

Ditekankan lagi, sangat gentle.

Akhirnya pada pemberhentian halte pertama, paman tua itu turun dan bersumpah serapah ke arah bus. Diikuti pukulan tas dari para murid perempuan yang melihat kejadian perabaan bokong Baekhyun tadi.

ugh.

Ketika pemberhentian halte pertama, Baekhyun kira akan lebih lenggang. Tapi yang ada malah semakin sesak.

Ketika ia di seruduk oleh seorang ibu yang membawa belanjaan banyak dan hampir oleng, tangannya kembali di tarik dan masuk ke dalam perangkap antara dada seseorang dan kursi penumpang berisi anak kecil yang sedang memakan lollipop.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar, sangat.

Chanyeol mengukungnya dengan meluruskan kedua tangannya dan menumpunya pada kaca bus.

Baekhyun semakin meleleh ketika melihat urat tangan Chanyeol keluar. Akibat menahan semua lonjakan yang ada dan melindungi Baekhyun serta anak kecil tadi dari gerakan orang – orang akibat bus yang berbelok ke kanan dan kiri.

Lagi, Baekhyun tekankan.

Park Chanyeol sangatlah gentle.

* * *

Setelah berdesak – desakan di bus, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di rumah juga. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dan Baekhyun yang mengemut lollipop.

Iya, lollipop dari anak kecil tadi karena menganggap Baekhyun mirip dengan guru cantik di sekolahnya.

Demi Tuhan, ia geli mendengar alasan anak kecil itu.

"Wahh, anak ibu sudah pulang dan membawa Baekhyunee!"

Well, sambutan meriah dari calon _-ekhem-_ mertuanya.

"Hehehe, selamat sore eomeoni."

Dan Baekhyun disuguhi cubitan gemas di pipinya dan sepotong kue cokelat kismis seperti yang lalu. Kini di tambah strawberry segar yang memang terlihat sangat berkualitas.

"Kata Chanyeol, kau sangat menyukai strawberry. Jadi eomeoni yang kebetulan ada di Nonsan langsung memetik banyak khusus untukmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih eomeoni. Tapi bukannya di Nonsan tidak boleh dibawa pulang ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk gemas Baekhyun. "Sepupuku pemiliknya hahaha! Yaampun Baek, kau ini apa adanya sekali _sih_! Eomeoni gemas denganmu!"

Oh.

Iya.

Baekhyun baru ingat orang di depannya ini adalah orang terkaya yang pernah Baekhyun temui setelah Sehun.

Namun walau sangat mapan, ibu Chanyeol mendidik keluarganya untuk selalu sederhana.

Buktinya Chanyeol tetap naik kendaraan umum dan tidak sombong di sekolah.

Berbeda sekali _lah_ dengan Sehun.

Semoga ketika menjadi seorang ibu, Baekhyun bisa seperti ibu Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo kita ke kamar."

Mata ibu Chanyeol melotot, "Astaga Chanyeol! Kau baru siswa tingkat satu! Nanti saja melakukannya ketika sudah tingkat tiga atau saat sudah lulus!"

Baekhyun turut melotot, mengerti arah pembicaraan ibu Chanyeol, "O-Oh! Bukan seperti itu! Aku dan Chanyeol hanya ingin menyelesaikan lagu yang kami produksi bersama!" sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah Baek, ayo ke atas." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Ketika sedang menaiki tangga, suara ibu Chanyeol terdengar. "Pastikan ketika akan melakukan _itu_ , lakukan dengan Baekhyunee! Dia menantu idaman eomma!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Tanya saja pada Baekhyun, dia mau atau tidak menjadi menantu ibu."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Chanyeol kembali menaiki tangga sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun, menghiraukan tertawaan ibunya.

Baekhyun?

Dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sangat merah.

* * *

"Coba kau masuk ke kunci C lalu ke D."

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya, ya! Itu lebih cocok dibandingkan langsung ke B minor."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Memang ahlinya, Byun Baekhyun! Hahaha!"

Baekhyun turut tertawa.

"Oh iya, liriknya bagaimana? Kalau nadanya sudah ketemu, hambar tanpa lirik." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan notebook kosong serta pulpen dari tasnya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar."

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan kertas berisi barisan – barisan lirik.

"Mau dicoba?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebentar! Aku mau bertanya, kalau ini bahasa inggrisnya sudah benar belum ya?" Baekhyun menunjukan kalimat yang dilingkari oleh pulpennya.

Maafkan bahasa inggris Baekhyun yang memang pas – pasan.

' _The way you cry,_

 _The way you smile_.'

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari mengusap puncuk kepala Baekhyun. "Benar kok."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah! Ayo kita coba!"

"Boleh langsung direkam?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab iya oleh Baekhyun.

 ** _nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul  
norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_**

 ** _neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you_**

 ** _The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you, sing for you  
geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_**

 ** _jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde  
gakkeumeun namboda motan na  
sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo  
angigo sipeun geonde marijyo_**

 ** _The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
doraseomyeo huhoehaedeon mal  
sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo_**

 ** _I'll sing for you, sing for you  
amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo  
maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo  
sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul_**

 ** _The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal_**

 ** _gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you_**

 ** _geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_**

 ** _KLIK._**

Tanda rekaman sudah berakhir.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Judulnya apa ya? Aku butuh inspirasi." Ujar Baekhyun cemberut ke arah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Lalu secara perlahan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Ingin tubuhnya mundur namun hatinya menyuruh agar tubuhnya tetap diam di tempatnya.

 ** _CUP_**

Kedua belah bibir itu berhasil bersatu. Terdiam sesaat, menyesuaikan diri.

Keduanya saling menahan napasnya.

Hingga si raksasa mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat benda kenyal di hadapannya.

Baekhyun membalas dengan malu – malu.

Ketika oksigen sudah hampir tidak ada di paru – paru Baekhyun karena menahan napas, dia mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Di pukulan kelima, Chanyeol baru memundurkan tubuhnya. Untaian saliva terlihat jelas dan Chanyeol memutuskannya.

Demi Tuhan!

Bibir Chanyeol itu tebal dan berasa mint!

"Sing For You?"

Ugh.

Nafas Chanyeol yang menderu terasa sekali di wajah Baekhyun.

"Huh?" ujar Baekhyun, masih linglung.

"Judulnya Sing For You."

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk malu.

"Wah ju-judulnya bagus. "

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Lagunya yang bagus Baek. Jadi, apakah kau mau –"

"Sepertinya lagu ini sudah selesai. A-aku pulang dulu, okay?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "O-oh, okai. Eum –Baek, ya-yang tadi itu–"

Baekhyun sontak langsung berdiri dan membereskan tasnya. "Aku pulang!"

Lalu keluar dengan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Ugh.

Segera ia turun, memberi salam seadanya ke ibu Chanyeol.

Berlari ke halte secepat mungkin.

Untung bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sepi.

Jadi ia bisa tersenyum sendiri, bebas tanpa dikira orang gila.

Oh.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah gila akibat seorang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _Setelah 22 chp, akhirnya chanbaek kisseu kisseu~ dan akhirnya chapter paling panjang *digaplok* yaiyalah, orang ada liriknya 173 kata HAHAHA_**

 ** _Kimji geli sendiri pas nulis bagian kiss scenenya wkwkwk maaf ya kimji emang kurang jago dalam hal begituan wkakwakwka_**

 ** _Btw, chanyeol nyium baek artinya apa ya? Jawab ya menurut pandangan masing – masing, kimji pengen tau hehehehe_**

 ** _Buat yang udah baca, fav, foll, dan review_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE~_**


	24. X

**X** ylem

* * *

Dari malam hingga pagi, Baekhyun masih belum bisa menghapus bayangan wajah Chanyeol sangat mendalami.

Mendalami ciuman mereka.

Ciuman pertama Baekhyun di umur enam belas tahun ini.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia tidak tidur semalaman dan mulai bergerak mandi karena teriakan ibunya.

Alhasil dirinya sangat mengantuk pagi ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun sudah terbayang untuk tidur dan bangun ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Namun bayangan itu harus pupus ketika matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang terduduk diam di kursinya.

"Hai Baek." Sapanya pelan namun terdengar sangat keras di telinga Baekhyun. Tergesa, Baekhyun duduk di kursinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih punya malu untuk bertemu sapa dengan Chanyeol.

Meletakan tasnya di bawah kursi lalu meletakan kepalanya di meja. Menutup matanya, bersiap – siap untuk tidur.

Baekhyun hampir saja masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya sebelum merasakan deru nafas hangat di wajahnya.

Awalnya risih, tapi Baekhyun biarkan.

Dia tidak perduli, bisa saja itu angin yang lewat atau apapun.

Yang terpenting kini, ia harus bisa tidur.

"YAK CHANYEOL! KAU MAU APAKAN BAEKHYUN!"

Suara Luhan, _oh maksudnya_ teriakan Luhan terdengar keras sekali.

Lagi – lagi.

Baekhyun gagal untuk tidur dan memutuskan membuka kedua matanya.

Kemudian seluruh pandangannya hanya terlihat wajah Chanyeol.

Dan jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Pipi hingga telinganya memerah cerah.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah pipi Baekhyun. Seperti mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku mengambil ini, okay?" Chanyeol menunjukan telapak tangannya yang berisikan satu helai kecil bulu mata.

Luhan berkacak pinggang di tempatnya dan memutar matanya malas, "Alasan. Sekarang cepat pergi dari kursiku! Aku ingin duduk."

Sesuai perintah Luhan, Chanyeol berdiri dan keluar kelas. Sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Ugh, Chanyeol sialan."

Luhan mendengus, "Pagi – pagi sudah mengumpat. Mau jadi apa kau nanti kalau sudah besar?"

"Berisik Nyonya Oh."

"Sialan! Jangan panggil aku Nyonya Oh!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendengus. "Pagi begini saja sudah mengumpat. Mau jadi apa nanti kalau sudah besar?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong, kau ini sebenarnya memiliki hubungan apa _sih_ dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hu-hubungan apa? Aku hanya…teman, ya, teman." Ujar Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan menunjukan pose detektifnya –tangan di dagu dan dahi yang mengernyit. "Aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin kalian memiliki sesuatu. Minimal, lebih dari teman."

"Tidak Lu."

"Iya, pasti ada. Jujur dan ceritalah pada Lulu-mu yang baik ini!"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Kalau dipikir - pikir, dirinya juga butuh tempat untuk curhat tentang Park Chanyeol yang sialan namun tampan itu.

"Baiklah."

Dari situ, Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari sarung tangan cokelat muda yang bersejarah, surat cinta ketika valentine dulu, ramalan Lee Kyung, pernyataan cinta yang samar dari Chanyeol, dan yang paling penting.

Ciuman mereka kemarin.

Luhan yang fokus mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun sibuk menggigit jaket hitamnya, gemas.

"Oh astaga Baek! Kenapa kau jadi pulang duluan kemarin?! Ah, aku kecewa."

"Aku _kan_ malu. Apalagi dicampur gugup begitu, astaga aku sungguh malu sekarang." Baekhyun kembali menutup mukanya dengan dua tangan kecilnya.

Luhan yang masih gemas menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Ayo Baek, lanjutkan ceritanya! Lanjutkan!"

"Sudah _ah_! Aku malu!" lanjutnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit waktu untuk tidur sebentar.

Namun niatnya kembali terhalang karena bunyi bel masuk. Dan Guru Kim sudah siap di meja guru dengan buku biologinya yang tebal.

Oh sial.

Pelajaran Guru Kim kali ini membahas bab terakhir mata pelajaran biologi.

Bab tentang tumbuhan.

Guru Kim sudah berkoar – koar tentang apa itu talus, kormus, dan kawan – kawannya di depan kelas.

Dan Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Matanya sangat susah untuk diajak berkompromi.

Dirinya benar – benar mengantuk.

Menyerah, dia meletakan kepalanya di meja.

Lalu menikmati alam mimpi yang indah.

Di mana ia berkencan dengan Chanyeol di sebuah hutan, tidur berpelukan di tenda, dan menyanyikan lagu mereka di depan api unggun.

Hingga ia terpaksa terbangun karena goyangan keras pada pundaknya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya malas dan mendapati Luhan yang menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Oh tidak.

Suara kematian yang berasal dari Guru Kim.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Namun bisa terdengar jelas karena suasana kelas yang sepi.

Di depan kelas, Guru Kim sudah menyeringai, "Sekarang jawab. Yang menyalurkan bahan fotosintesis dari akar ke daun itu floem atau xylem?"

Oh sial.

Dirinya hanya bisa mematung. Raganya tegak namun rohnya sudah melayang ke mana – mana, mencoba mengingat apa yang dipelajari ketika di sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu.

"Jawabannya Xylem."

Suara milik Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

Guru Kim mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, bukan padamu Chanyeol!"

Suasana kelas semakin mencekam.

Jongin berdeham, "Tak apa Seonsaengnim, wajar kekasihnya ingin membantu Baekhyun dalam kesulitan."

Ugh.

Baekhyun bersumpah agar menjadi penghalang nomor satu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo melebihi Paman Do sendiri.

Satu kelas langsung berisi teriakan selamat kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya, menyanggah hal itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun.

Siulan nakal semakin terdengar keras.

Dan pukulan meja yang sangat keras juga turut andil.

Oh yang terakhir dari Guru Kim.

"Sudah. Kali ini kumaafkan karena jawabanmu benar, Chanyeol. Untuk Baekhyun, jangan pernah tidur di jam pelajaranku lagi. Ini juga berlaku untuk semuanya. Minggu depan itu sudah ujian kenaikan kelas _lho_. Baekhyun-ssi, silahkan sekarang cepat ke toilet dan basuh wajahmu!"

Baekhyun sungguh malu hari ini.

* * *

Pulang ke rumah berharap bisa tidur dan mendapati mobil Pamannya terparkir di depan rumahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus.

Menghela napasnya kasar, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menemukan ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya sedang bersenda gurau bersama Paman Henry, adik bungsu ayahnya yang hanya berbeda delapan tahun dengan Baekhyun dan dua tahun dengan Baekbeom.

Paman rasa kakak.

"He-ne-ri!" ujar Baekhyun sembari memeluk erat pamannya.

"Hei cutie."

"Baek, panggilah dia paman, uncle, atau sejenisnya. Dia lebih tua daripadamu." Ayahnya memberikan nasihat.

Baekhyun menggendikan bahunya, "Orang sana biasa memanggil dengan nama tanpa memperdulikan umur."

Henry tertawa, "Ya, berarti kau sudah siap untuk pindah ke _sana_ kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan.

"Siapa yang pindah?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Ke Canada? Serius?!"

Ayahnya dan Henry mengangguk, "Serius. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Sekolah, tempat tinggal, dan bahkan temanmu nanti." Henry mengatakan itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Seriuusss", Baekhyun merengek.

Ayahnya berdeham sekali, "Sebenarnya pamanmu ini menawarkan diri untuk mengurus dirimu di Canada. Dia kesepian katanya."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Makanya cari pacar sana!"

"Sedang berusaha tau! Aku berencana menjadikanmu alatku untuk mendekatkanku dengan kekasih impianku. Mau ya? Hanya sekolah menengah ke atas saja kok. Ketika kuliah, kau kembali lagi ke sini sesuai kehendak appamu." ujar Henry.

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

Baekbeom yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan game di ponselnya turut bicara, "Orang yang disukai Henry Hyung itu guru di sekolahmu nanti."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya Tuhan He-ne-ri! wajahmu saja tampan tapi nyalinya kecil! Hahaha", Baekbeom dan ibunya juga turut tertawa.

"Yak! Hyung, anakmu ini!"

"Sudah, sudah," ayah Baekhyun menengahi, "Baek, menurut appa, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untukmu bisa bersekolah di luar negeri dan yang paling penting sudah ada orang yang bisa bertanggung jawab menjagamu. Tawaran ini tidak main – main, record sekolah di luar negeri bisa menjadikanmu prioritas ketika masuk Universitas Seoul. Jadi kau pikirkanlah." Lanjutnya

Ugh.

Ayah dan jabatan rektornya di Universitas Seoul yang sialan itu.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak jago dalam berbahasa inggris." Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan.

"Nanti aku beri guru privat di sana. Sudahlah, terima saja ya Baekki? Demi jodoh paman kesayanganmu ini?" Henry menggunakan aegyonya.

"Ugh, tidak dengan aegyomu itu." Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari tampilan aegyo Henry dari pandangannya.

"Oh ayolaahh!"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Dan seluruhnya mengangguk setuju.

Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun sendiri sudah menolak rencana itu.

Siapa yang mau meninggalkan Korea Selatan yang sangat nyaman ini?

Baekhyun tidak rela meninggalkan Luhan si rusa, Sehun si kaya, Jongin yang menyebalkan, dan teman – teman kesayangannya yang lain.

Dan yang paling penting,

Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin untuk meninggalkan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Pertama, Kimji mau bilang makasih bangettttt buat yang udah mau niatin baca, fav, follow, dan review ff ini! Kalian jadi penyemangat Kimji, seriusan!**_

 _ **Buat yang baca tanpa ninggalin jejak juga Kimji ucapin makasih ya kalian udah sempetin waktu buat baca ff gaje ini! hahaha  
**_

 _ **dan yang kedua, mau bct dikit, ini tinggal dua chapter lagi, dan apakah perasaan Baek yg udah dipendem selama 24 chapter ini emang bener - bener terbalas?**_

 _ **tungguin aja ya di endingnyaa wkwkkw. sekali lagi**_

 _ **BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE~**_


	25. Y

**Y** ou

* * *

Setelah sibuk belajar selama satu tahun, hasil akhir para siswa ditentukan dalam satu minggu yang seperti neraka.

Seluruh murid sibuk belajar dan mulai mencari soal.

Perpustakaan yang tadinya sepi juga mulai ramai dengan banyaknya siswa bertobat.

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Selama satu minggu ini, dia selalu bolak balik keluar masuk perpustakaan – ruang belajar – perpustakaan – ruang belajar – dan seterusnya.

Baekhyun sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia minum air putih.

Selama masa ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung, Baekhyun selalu menegak lebih dari dua gelas kopi perharinya.

Penampilannya juga semakin tidak karuan. Rambutnya lepek karena belum keramas lima hari.

Bagian bawah matanya sudah seperti terkena mascara yang luntur.

Sangat hitam.

Dan itu juga bisa dilihat pada wajah letih lesu siswa yang lain yang sedang sibuk menghafal sebelum mereka mengicip rasanya sedikit api neraka di waktu ujian.

Ah.

Mungkin terkecuali untuk Chanyeol yang hanya diam merenung lalu kadang tertawa ketika diajak bersenda gurau bersama Tzuyu.

Duh.

Rasanya trigonometri, sifat logaritma, dan rumus abc yang sudah susah – susah Baekhyun hafalkan di otak kecilnya itu hangus begitu saja terbakar api cemburu.

Memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang laknat, Baekhyun malah melihat Sehun yang modus minta diajarkan oleh Luhan.

Lalu ia mencoba melihat ke arah lain dan menemukan Guru Kim –mengajar biologi serta Guru Shin –mengajar kimia sedang pendekatan.

Baekhyun membayangkan anak mereka menjadi guru fisika.

Sial.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sialan. Ini minggu ujian dan kenapa semua orang dalam suasana kasmaran."

"Makanya Baek, cari kekasih sana!" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa terkena karma pada Henry.

 _'_ _Bagi para siswa diharap bersiap di ruangan kelas tanpa membawa apapun kecuali pensil dan penghapus. Ujian terakhir akan dimulai lima menit lagi'_

Seluruh siswa meneriakan kata semangat.

Hanya tinggal seratus dua puluh menit lagi, neraka sudah selesai.

Dan hari jumat ini mereka sudah bisa merasakan indahnya surga kebebasan.

* * *

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar ketika tangan kanannya memberikan kertas jawaban ke arah guru di depannya.

Di sepanjang hidupnya, kini ia baru pertama kali pasrah dengan nilainya.

Dia hanya berharap supaya ia bisa melanjutkan kelas.

Masa bodoh dengan nilainya.

"BaekBaek!"

Luhan berlari tergopoh – gopoh memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut ke acara camping sabtu - minggu ini?" ujar Luhan sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kenyal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan melepaskan tangkupan Luhan.

"Camping? Apa?"

"Camping antar kelas satu di Nanji. Hitung – hitung _refreshing_ , kau tinggal membayar 20000 won ke Jongdae, sudah dapat makan, tenda, dan lainnya!" Luhan excited.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

"Yeay! Aku ada teman!"

Luhan bertepuk tangan senang dan hampir memeluk Baekhyun apabila tidak mendengar nama Baekhyun dipanggil oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kau ikut camping _kan_?" tanya manusia kopi susu.

"Iya."

Jongin menggerakan tangannya senang, "Kalau begitu, tolong tanya Chanyeol. Dia mau ikut apa tidak."

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja?"

"Sudah _sih_. Tapi jawabannya tidak." Ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, " _Nah_ itu sudah ada jawabannya. Kenapa harus ditanya lagi?"

"Kupikir kalau kau yang mengajak, mungin ia mau ikut." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mendengus, "Kalau kataku, pasti jawabannya masih 'tidak'."

Jongin menggeleng dan mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan ke arah Sehun.

"Taruhan, apa bila Baekhyun berhasil mengajak Chanyeol, kau akan memberikan lima puluh ribu won tunai."

"Lima puluh ribu saja? Itu uang jajanku sehari lagian. Seratus ribu, deal." Ujar Sehun sembari membalas jabat tangan Jongin.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima dirinya menjadi bahan taruhan pun menyahut, "Aku ikut pihak Jongin. Bayarkan uang camping Luhan dan diriku, deal."

"Woah! Baekhyun optimis sekali! Jongin semakin sayang pada kakak ipar!"

"Sialan. Berisik Jongin! Hingga tua pun aku tak akan merestui kalian!"

* * *

"Semangat Baek!" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang bersiap – siap menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku di depan kelas.

Baekhyun pun mencoba menghela napasnya pelan, menghilangkan grogi.

"Chan."

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau kan ikut acara camping besok?"

"Hm."

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Jawab yang jelaass!" Baekhyun merengek tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca di sampingnya.

Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan guna mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun pelan dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku ikut."

"AZZA! HAHAHA AKU MENDAPAT SERATUS RIBU WON! HOR–Mphhtt!" Jongin yang muncul dari balik tembok langsung dibungkam oleh Sehun menggunakan dua lembar uang lima puluh ribu won.

Luhan yang kelabakan mendorong Sehun dan Jongin pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, maafkan kelakuan mereka. Kalian lanjutkanlah!" ujarnya lalu menyeret manusia kopi susu itu pergi.

Chanyeol yang masih mencubit pipi Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya perlahan lalu berdeham.

Baekhyun juga jadi malu sendiri.

"K-kau juga ikut _kan_?"

"Y-ya."

Baekhyun menahan senyum malunya.

Dalam hatinya, ia bersumpah untuk meminta traktir pada Jongin.

* * *

"Baiklah teman – teman, sebelum masuk bus, kalian dipersilahkan meletakan ponsel, tablet, kamera, dan barang – barang sejenisnya ke dalam keranjang ini ya. Tersedia dua bus, silahkan pilih yang mana saja." Jongdae tersenyum lebar dengan toa di tangannya.

Banyak murid yang mulai mengeluh dan satu telunjuk mengudara.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

"Apa kalian tak punya keranjang yang lebih bagus lagi? Heol! Bahkan itu keranjang baju kotor!"

Seluruh murid tertawa sedangkan Jongdae menghela napasnya kasar, "Iya, keranjangnya hanya ada ini. Jadi tolong beri label nama pada barang kalian masing – masing lalu letakanlah di keranjang pakaian kotor ini! Yang tidak mau tidak usah ikut camping!"

Baekhyun di tempatnya cemberut. Padahal dia sudah membawa _camcorder_ milik kakaknya diam – diam.

"Tidak seru sekali sih." Celetuk Luhan namun tetap ditanggapi oleh Jongdae.

"Kita ini camping di hutan supaya terasa semakin bersatu dengan alam! Bukan dengan gadget!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah beberapa lama mengantri masuk bus, akhirnya giliran Baekhyun.

Ketika sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan duduk di mana, Baekhyun mendapati Luhan sudah dipeluk Sehun di salah satu bangku.

Sehun sialan.

Terpaksa Baekhyun mencari kursi kosong di daerah dekat Luhan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis dekat jendela.

Dan masih ada kursi kosong yang sangat menarik untuk Baekhyun duduki di samping Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari, banyak murid yang mengantri di belakang Baekhyun dan saling mendorong. Mengakibatkan dirinya terdorong.

Dan hampir menabrakan jidatnya ke kaca jendela.

Jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk di sini saja." Ujar Chanyeol sembari berdiri dan memaksa badan Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela.

Lalu mengambil seluruh barang bawaan Baekhyun dan meletakannya di bagasi atas bus.

Sialan. Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri.

Selama di perjalanan, bus ramai dengan nyanyian dan tarian riang dari anak – anak.

Baekhyun pun turut dalam keramaian itu. Dan ia sadar, Tzuyu tidak ada di situ. Yuan juga. Mereka ada di bis lain.

Untuk Nayeon yang paling anti kotor, camping itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

Kali ini, hatinya sungguh bahagia.

Setelah puas ikut meramaikan bis, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ia kelelahan.

Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan bukunya mengambil botol minum dan meminumnya.

Melihat air, Baekhyun jadi haus. Ketika mengambil botol miliknya, yang ditemukan hanyalah botol kosong.

"Butuh minum?" Chanyeol menawarkan minumnya yang tersisa setengah.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu dan mencoba meminum secara tidak langsung dari bibir botol namun selalu gagal karena busnya yang berbelok ke kanan – kiri.

"Sialan." Umpatnya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Langsung saja tidak apa kok. Lagipula kita sudah pernah–"

"–Oke! Terimakasih Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memutus omongan Chanyeol dan segera minum.

Dirinya sungguh malu.

Sungguh.

Saking malunya, ia tidak sadar menghabiskan air milik Chanyeol.

Makin saja Baekhyun tidak tahu malu.

"Maaf airmu jadi habis."

"Tak apa, bisa diisi lagi nanti ketika sudah sampai."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan melihat pemandangan di sepanjang jalan.

Di mana itu membuat dirinya bosan.

Iseng, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang serius membaca bukunya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun pikir apa ia tidak mabuk membaca buku di tengah perjalanan seperti ini?

Matanya kemudian melirik buku yang dibaca Chanyeol sedari kemarin.

Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Yang sialnya juga menatap dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng salah tingkah lalu menengok ke arah jendela dengan senyum tertahan.

Tiba – tiba terasa tarikan di pundaknya bersamaan dengan beban di puncak kepalanya.

Itu Chanyeol yang bersandar pada Baekhyun.

Diperjelas.

Kepalanya disandarkan ke kepala Baekhyun.

Sedangkan kedua tangan raksasa itu memeluk si marmut yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Sebentar saja. Sepertinya aku mabuk darat." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun kini hanya bisa diam.

Berusaha menahan letupan keras di dadanya.

Lalu menyamankan posisinya dan membiarkan Chanyeol tidur bersandar padanya.

Terkadang, Baekhyun juga iseng mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan usakan hidung Chanyeol pada rambut Baekhyun.

Sialan.

Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Di kursi depan di mana Jongin dan entah ada Sehun serta Luhan menatap usil ke arahnya.

Dan Baekhyun semakin malu ketika dirinya membaca gerakan mulut Jongin.

 _Jangan lupa traktir kalau sudah resmi._

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Setelah beberapa saat, bus berhenti dan Jongdae dengan toanya memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah sampai di _Nanji Camping site_.

Serentak semuanya bangun dari kursinya mulai turun dari bus.

Dan setiap murid yang melewati kursi Baekhyun langsung berdeham dengan sengaja.

Baekhyun cepat – cepat membangunkan Chanyeol, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan segala godaan jahil dari temannya.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin mengambil tasnya, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Kemudian berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang membawa tiga tas –dua tas Baekhyun dan satu tas Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membawa novel Chanyeol di tangannya.

Sepanjang jalan mencari tenda kosong, keadaan sangat hening di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hingga teriakan Luhan terdengar di salah satu tenda.

"Baek Baek! Tolong selamatkan aku! Aku tidak mau setenda dengan Sehun!", badan Luhan muncul setengah di pintu tenda namun kembali menghilang ke dalam tenda.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Sehun sudah dengan Luhan. Terpaksa dirinya bersama Jongin.

"Baek! Aku bersama Johnny ya!" Jongin berlari ke arah tenda di seberang tenda Luhan.

Sungguh sialan.

"Ayo masuk."

Di sana, di pintu tenda yang terbuka lebar, berdiri Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"M-masuk?"

"Iya. Ayo kita satu tenda."

Woah.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan pipi Baekhyun sekarang.

Sangatlah merah.

"Baiklah." Dan uluran tangan Chanyeol disambut Baekhyun dengan malu – malu.

Di dalam tenda yang cukup luas –ada dua kasur terpisah oleh meja kecil dan sofa kecil yang ada di dekat pintu tenda.

Melihat kasur yang terlihat, Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri ingin tidur di situ.

"Chan, aku tidur dulu ya. Kalau sudah dipanggil Jongdae, tolong bangunkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mulai menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

"Baekki…"

Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap pelan.

"Eungh.."

Chanyeol –yang membangunkan duduk di pinggir kasur sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita sudah dipanggil Jongdae untuk memulai acara games."

Baekhyun bangun dan duduk.

Masih setengah sadar.

"Ayoo!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan memeluk Baekhyun lalu berdiri.

Di mana Baekhyun juga ikut terbawa berdiri.

"Yak! Yak! Aku sudah bangun!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringis lalu langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar.

Di tengah kompleks perkemahan, ada segorombolan anak yang sudah berkumpul.

"Ayo cepat! Kita akan mulai gamesnya sekarang! Cepat, cepat!"

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Jongdae kembali dengan toanya.

Yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan karena suaranya sendiri sudahlah keras.

"Jadi, bagi tim menjadi delapan orang! Nanti kalian datangi pos – pos yang sudah tersedia dan berkumpul kembali pukul enam. Yang pointnya paling sedikit akan mendapat hukuman tampil di acara api unggun nanti! Tanpa jaket!"

Wah.

Sialan sekali Jongdae.

Untuk tampil _sih_ , Baekhyun tidak masalah.

Yang masalah ialah tanpa menggunakan jaket.

Baekhyun mana tahan dengan udara sedingin ini tanpa mengenakan jaket.

"Baiklah, silahkan nikmati permainannya!"

Anak – anak mulai berpencar mencari teman untuk satu team.

Dan ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencari Luhan, tangan kecilnya digenggam erat.

Oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ayo kita satu team. Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di pos ketiga."

Yang dimaksud lainnya ialah Sehun, Jongin, Johnny, Jonghyun, dan Xiumin.

Pas delapan orang.

"Ayo kita mulai di pos nomor tiga ini! Kalian akan diberi kertas berbentuk hati, dan di sini kalian harus mengoper kertas tersebut menggunakan mulut." Ujar penjaga pos tiga yang entah Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya siapa.

Umpatan kasar kedua dari Baekhyun kepada Jongdae karena bisa – bisanya ia membuat game konyol seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka dibagi menjadi dua grup lagi.

Baekhyun, Jongin, Jonghyun dan Chanyeol bersama.

Ketika diatur urutannya, sontak Jongin dan Jonghyun menyuruh Baekhyun yang pertama dan Chanyeol yang kedua, lalu Jongin meminta sebagai pihak ketiga yang otomatis Jonghyun terakhir.

Oh astaga.

Ini sungguh masalah besar.

Mengoper kertas menggunakan bibir untuk Baekhyun bukanlah masalah besar.

Tapi masalah besarnya, kertas itu harus ia oper ke Chanyeol.

Ugh.

Ketika Baekhyun menerima tumpukan kertasnya, umpatan ketiga ia lontarkan ke Jongdae yang entah di mana.

Demi Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menatapnya serius!

Kertasnya sangat tipis.

Dan bunyi pluit tanda game sialan ini sudah di mulai.

Dengan posisi kepala normal, kertas hatinya jatuh.

Mendongak, kertasnya terbawa angin.

Menghela napas mencoba sabar.

Terpaksa Baekhyun harus memulai dari menunduk.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba dengan lebih perlahan mendongakan kepalanya.

Baru saja berhasil mendongakan kepalanya, angin datang dan membawa pergi kertas hati merah muda itu.

Dan membuat Chanyeol menabrakan bibirnya tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat.

Tetapi tetap membuat anak – anak yang di sana heboh.

Baekhyun langsung memundurkan kepalanya dan kembali menempelkan kertas ke bibirnya tanpa menghiraukan sorakan tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Pada percobaan kedua ini, Baekhyun telah berhasil mengantar kertas hati itu dengan selamat ke bibir Chanyeol.

Namun sayang.

Untuk kertas yang ketiga terbawa angin lagi.

Dan membuat Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Baekhyun.

Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol lebih berani dan melumat pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget, mencoba mundur seperti tadi tetapi tengkuknya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

Tangannya juga.

Badannya seperti jelly.

Lemah dan kemudian menjatuhkan kertas hati yang lalu terbawa angin dan terbang di sekitar dirinya dan lelaki tinggi yang ia cintai itu.

Perlahan, ia mencoba membalas lumatan yang diberikan lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Lama – lama, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

 ** _PRITTTT_**

"Yak! Kalian ini! Gamenya sudah selesai!" Luhan berteriak.

Mereka berdua melepaskan tautannya.

Namun sebelum itu, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Sumpah! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini Chan!"

"Oh Tuhan! Aku ingin mempraktekan hal ini dengan Lulu!"

Suara Jongin dan Sehun bersahutan.

Baekhyun?

Dia hanya bisa menunduk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya aku membuatmu malu. Jangan dibawa ke hati." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu menautkan kedua tangannya ke badan Chanyeol.

Lalu berjalan bersama ke pos berikutnya hingga pukul enam.

Berita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berciuman sudah menyebar luas di area perkemahan.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol karena masih canggung dengan berita semacam itu.

Dan mencoba menyangkal pertanyaan dari Yuan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjambak orang itu.

Pukul enam lebih, semuanya sudah terkumpul di lapangan tengah kompleks perkemahan.

"Total di sini ada enam kelompok yang mengikuti games. Kelompok yang mendapat point tertinggi mendapatkan daging lebih tiga kilogram untuk makan malam kali ini. Dan kelompok itu ialah kelompok Kris!"

Barisan kelompok Kris heboh dan bersorak tentang bagaimana mereka akan menikmati daging itu.

Jongdae berdeham di toanya, dan kembali berbicara. "Kelompok dengan point paling kecil adalah kelompok Jongin. Kalian harus menentukan apa yang akan ditampilkan pada acara api unggun pukul delapan nanti setelah selesai makan malam. Tanpa jaket ataupun sweater!"

Jongdae sialan.

Ini sudah umpatan keempat yang Baekhyun keluarkan untuk Jongdae.

"Untuk Xiumin, kau boleh memakai baju hangat ketika tampil!"

Sangat pilih kasih sekali Jongdae sialan ini.

Dan itu merupakan umpatan kelimanya.

"Oh iya!" Jongdae kembali menyalakan toanya, "–tampilkan sesuatu yang pantas ya! Jangan menampilkan adegan ciuman seperti tadi!"

 ** _Hampir_** seluruh anak kembali ribut dan heboh bersiul serta mengejek Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ada juga yang memberi selamat.

Menggenapi, Baekhyun mengumpat pada Jongdae untuk keenam kalinya.

Dengan suara lantang.

"JONGDAE SIALAN BRENGSEK KAU!"

* * *

"Kita mau menampilkan apa?" Jonghyun datang dengan cup ramen yang mengepulkan asapnya.

Luhan menggeleng.

Xiumin menggedikan bahu.

Chanyeol diam membaca bukunya.

Dan sisanya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Lebih baik kita minta daging lagi ke Jongdae. Xiu, tolong mintakan ya." Jongin memberikan ekspresi imutnya.

Yang membuat Xiumin bergerak seperti ingin muntah.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia juga pergi ke Jongdae untuk meminta tambahan daging lagi.

Lalu keadaan kembali ramai dengan candaan di antara tujuh orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Baekhyun yang tampil?"

Suara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar memecahkan suara ramai dan menciptakan keheningan.

Baekhyun tersedak.

Jongin serta Johnny tertawa bahagia dan mengucapkan kata – kata vulgarnya.

"Tapi bukan ciuman kalian kan?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan wajah kagetnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Bukan. Aku dan Baekhyun akan tampil bernyanyi."

Baekhyun melototkan matanya, "Nyanyi apa?!"

"Lagu kita." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sialan.

Senyumnya itu membuat Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tampil di dekat api unggun.

Di tengah kumpulan anak – anak.

Chanyeol dengan kaos tipisnya memegang gitar.

Dan Baekhyun dengan kaos lengan panjangnya.

"Ekhem. Okey, halo semuanya. Kali ini saya dan Baekhyun akan menyanyikan lagu buatan kami berdua, judulnya Sing For You. Harap perhatiannya." Chanyeol membuka penampilan dengan tenang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah bermandikan keringat dingin.

Selama awal menyanyi hingga selesai, siswa memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Bahkan ada yang mengikuti irama lagu itu.

Ketika lagu telah selesai, Baekhyun merasa sangat lega lalu dengan segera pergi ke arah Luhan yang ada di pinggir gerombolan.

Sedangkan anak – anak yang lainnya sibuk bersiul dan bersorak nakal tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tes, tes, tes."

Suara dari toa itu terdengar dan membuat keadaan seketika hening.

Di tengah sana, Chanyeol berdiri dan kembali bersuara dengan toanya, "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Mungkin memang aku tidaklah romantis dan bukan tipe idealmu. Aku malah mencoba membuatmu cemburu. Tapi–"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang lalu mengarah ke arah Baekhyun.

"–untuk kamu yang di sana, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Jongin dan Sehun berteriak keras dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Begitu juga anak yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia juga berteriak dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, "BaekBaek! Aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi! Selamat!" bisiknya.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung.

Kepalanya terasa ringan.

Sialan sekali Park Chanyeol.

Selama hampir satu tahun ia berjuang di sekolah barunya ini, Baekhyun baru merasakan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dari hatinya.

Benar – benar dari hati terdalamnya.

Tanpa pikiran negative apapun seperti biasanya.

Wajah terkejut tidak bisa disembunyikan dari siapapun.

Sekaligus pipi merahnya yang bahkan terlihat walau cahaya hanya berasal dari nyala api unggun.

Sangat perlahan, ia maju ke arah Chanyeol.

Dengan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, Baekhyun berbicara pelan.

Lebih ke arah berbisik.

" _Aku bersedia."_


	26. Z

**Z** onk

* * *

" _Aku bersedia._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Yang lebih pendek itu berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki tinggi itu.

Suara orang terkejut sudah tidak diragukan lagi terdengar di berbagai penjuru.

Yuan?

Dia sudah mencak - mencak di tempatnya.

Baekhyun yang baru melangkah sekali hanya bisa mematung.

Chanyeol tidak menyatakan cinta pada dirinya.

Melainkan pada perempuan di sampingnya.

Tzuyu, si murid sempurna yang tidak Baekhyun sangka – sangka.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Ia berbalik, mencoba menahan air mata yang keluar.

Kalau hati Baekhyun adalah pulau dan perasaannya adalah laut,

Maka Chanyeol adalah nuklir yang meledak di dasar bawah laut itu.

Membuat laut berguncang –campur aduk tidak jelas dan menenggelamkan pulau hingga tidak terlihat dari peradaban.

Perasaanya benar – benar hancur sekarang.

Luhan berada di sampingnya dan memeluk erat Baekhyun kembali.

Membawanya ke dalam tenda milik Sehun dan dirinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam seribu bahasa.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran yang diberikan semua orang.

Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baek, malam ini kau menginap saja di tendaku. Biar Sehun bersama Chanyeol." Luhan mendudukan Baekhyun di kasur.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Huh?" Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan pergi keluar untuk memberitahukan kalau kau sakit karena kedinginan."

Lalu Luhan keluar dari tenda dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Bersama beribu sesak di dadanya.

Dalam diri Baekhyun, ia mengumpat pada Chanyeol.

Bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang semua yang telah terjadi di lalu – lalu.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan membuat air mata turun mengalir di pipinya.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Mencoba meredam suara tangisannya.

Dari awal sudah Baekhyun bilang bukan?

Ia tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk berharap lebih pada Chanyeol.

Walau pun ia sering berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, saatnya ia duduk dan diam.

Menanti waktu untuk memulihkan hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Dan membiarkan tangan baru menghapus air matanya kini.

* * *

Dirinya terbangun di tengah malam karena dingin yang mendera dirinya.

Selimut yang entah oleh siapa dikenakan ke Baekhyun sudah berada di bawah kasur.

Kepala Baekhyun agak pening.

Dia ketiduran.

Dan karena saking dinginnya, ia merasa ingin buang air kecil.

Ketika baru saja tangannya bergerak untuk menarik resleting tenda, Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan yang meninggi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan Baekhyun?!"

Penasaran, Baekhyun menurunkan sedikit resleting tenda dan mengintip.

Di sana, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang berkacak pinggang dan Chanyeol yang bersedekap.

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendengus, "BAEKHYUN ITU SUKA PADAMU BAJINGAN!"

"A-apa?"

"Kau memulainya dari sarung tangan cokelat, beribu perhatian kau berikan, bersikap manis padanya di depan semua orang, dan bahkan kau mencium Baekhyun dua kali! Sialan!" Luhan berbicara hingga dadanya naik turun.

Chanyeol melotot, "Tidak! Itu salah sangka!"

"Salah sangka katamu?!"

"Iya! Baekhyun… sudah kuanggap adik sendiri! Aku sering canggung dengannya karena ia terlihat tidak nyaman. Tapi aku selalu merasa gemas seperti pada adikku sendiri." Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya,

"Lagipula aku memperlihatkan sikap manis dan romantis pada Baekhyun di depan umum karena ingin memperlihatkannya ke Tzuyu. Bagaimana reaksi Tzuyu melihatku bersikap manis, apakah ia suka atau tidak. Dan itu bisa menjadi referensiku ketika berkencan dengan Tzuyu."

Wow.

Terimakasih atas penjelasannya Park _sialan_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya yang sudah pecah berkeping – keping kembali diinjak hingga remuk dan menjadi debu.

Luhan menampar Chanyeol. "Adik macam apa yang kau cium Park! Apa ketika membuat lagu ada Tzuyu di sana?!"

Pertanyaan Luhan juga merupakan pertanyaan yang ada di benak Baekhyun.

Ketika ia selesai membuat lagu itu, hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bilang ia butuh inspirasi. Dan kupikir kalau ia butuh sebuah kecupan untuk membantunya mencari inspirasi tentang cinta dan– TUNGGU! KAU TAHU DARI MANA?!"

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Untuk masalah ciuman di rumahku, aku mengetes apakah Baekhyun akan marah atau tidak setelah berciuman denganku. Bahkan tadi ketika Tzuyu lewat di pos ketiga, aku sontak mencium lebih lama dan Baekhyun hanya malu - malu lalu bersikap biasa lagi."

Luhan tampak semakin geram.

Baekhyun semakin merana.

"Baekhyun tidak menunjukan masalah apapun ketikaku menciumnya. Dan kupikir ia cocok untuk bahan memanas – manasi Tzuyu. Dan saat lagu itu dibuat, aku sudah menawarkan Baekhyun untuk menyanyikan lagu ini pada Tzuyu."

 ** _"_** ** _Lagunya sangat bagus Baek. Jadi, apakah kau mau –"_**

Baekhyun ingat itu.

Dia memotong ucapan Chanyeol karena kepalang malu dan segera berlari pulang.

Penyesalan datang bertubi – tubi dalam benaknya.

"Dan untuk ciuman yang berlebihan, aku minta maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan hampir saja menerjang Chanyeol apabila tidak ditahan Sehun.

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, menahan kuat tubuh kecil yang memberontak itu.

"Chan, kupikir kau lebih cocok dengan Baekhyun." Sehun berusaha menghalangi Luhan, "Ah–tapi selamat ya dengan kekasih barumu!"

Lalu Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari situ.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian tadi merasa kakinya menjadi sangat lemah.

Tidak kuat untuk menopang seluruh berat badannya, ia jatuh terduduk.

Rasa yang ada di hati Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol hanyalah sia – sia.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di lantai pelan.

Membiarkan dingin merasuki tulangnya.

Berharap malam ini cepat selesai.

Dan berharap ia bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, seluruhnya kembali bersiap pulang.

Berterimakasih pada Luhan, seluruh barangnya sudah dibereskan Luhan dari tendanya.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah janjian dengan Jongin untuk duduk bersama di bus.

Namun ketika bus mulai bergerak, Park Chanyeol lah yang berada di sampingnya.

Hampir selama beberapa saat mereka berdiam diri.

Hingga Baekhyun berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"A-ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ke Chanyeol namun pandangannya mengarah ke depan.

"Apa kau baik?" tanya Chanyeol balik dan sama seperti Baekhyun, pandangannya fokus ke depan.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Syukur aku baik." Ia menatap ke arah langit, mencoba menahan air mata, "Kenapa tidak duduk dengan Tzuyu?" suaranya parau.

"Jongin dan Tzuyu memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Masalah apa?" Baekhyun pura – pura bodoh.

Atau memang ia benar – benar bodoh karena bisa – bisanya ia jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," Chanyeol berdeham, "Aku tidak bermaksud memberimu harapan. Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Sedari kecil, diriku menginginkan seorang adik yang seluruh sifatnya ada dalam dirimu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Ia mengambil earphone dan memasangkannya ke telinga. Kemudian mengenakan kudung jaketnya, bersender pada jendela.

"Aku ingin tidur." suara Baekhyun kacau.

Ketika ia menutup matanya, terasa lagi – lagi air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sedikit mengintip, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol hendak menghapus air matanya namun Jongin datang dan menyuruh Chanyeol pindah.

Bahkan ketika ia sudah disakiti berkali – kali, Baekhyun masih merasakan rasa berdesir di hatinya karena perbuatan kecil Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Jongin duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringkuk di kursinya.

Meletakan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi seluruh badan –mulai dari wajah hingga Baekhyun yang meringkuk di kursi.

"Tidurlah."

Bukannya tidur, Baekhyun semakin terisak.

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa perih di hatinya lagi.

Seluruh sakit dari dalam dadanya ia keluarkan.

Suasana bus yang tadinya ramai dengan anak – anak menjadi sepi karena suara isakan itu.

Berasal dari satu sumber, seluruhnya menatap ke arah kursi Baekhyun-Jongin.

Amber yang sedang bermain gitar tadi berteriak, "Baek! Jangan sedih! Akan kucarikan yang lain!"

Lalu mulai muncul berbagai teriakan lainnya.

"Duh! Pasangan kerudung kuning dan serigala tidak bisa di ship lagi _ya_!"

"Baekhyun jangan menangis! Ada kami di sini!"

Jongin terlihat kelabakan.

"Baekhyun tidak menangis gara – gara Chanyeol kok! Dia menangis karena sedang menonton drama! Bahkan aku juga hampir menangis karena adegan drama ini!"

Luhan menyela, "Iya! Aku yang merekomendasikan dramanya, _kok_!"

Suasana hening.

Tidak lagi terdengar suara isak tangisan yang pilu.

Begitu juga suara ramai.

Benar – benar hening.

Hingga Amber kembali memecahkan keheningan itu, "AYO KITA MULAI LAGI COVER LAGUNYAA!"

Kembali, suasana menjadi ramai.

"Yak Jongin sialan!" Luhan datang ke tempat duduk Jongin- Baekhyun dan langsung memukul kepala belakang lelaki berkulit tan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Jonghyun bersusah payah mencapai tempat duduk Jongin dan Baekhyun karena goncangan bus.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini perlu belajar lagi sepertinya untuk mencari alasan yang lebih bagus." Luhan mendengus.

Jongin mengernyit dan dijawab oleh Jonghyun, "Seluruh anak di sini juga tahu kalau seluruh gadget kita ditahan oleh Jongdae tanpa pengecualian. Jadi Baekhyun mau menonton drama dari mana?"

Mendengar itu, Jongin menyeringis. "Yang penting aku sudah berusaha."

Jonghyun mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Jangan menangis Baek. Kami tidak tega mendengarnya."

Lalu Jonghyun mengajak Jongin ikut maju ke depan, turut dalam meramaikan bus.

Dan Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mendapat tolakan bahu dari Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun ingin sendirian kali ini.

Jongin awalnya ragu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, tapi akhirnya ia pergi juga ke depan bus untuk ikut bernyanyi – nyanyi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tenang dan sepertinya tertidur.

* * *

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Dari kecil, ia ingin sekali punya adik. Namun tidak bisa karena Ibunya sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi.

Seluruh sifat dan rupa adik yang selama ini ada dalam bayangan Chanyeol sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun.

Pertama kali mereka kenalan, Chanyeol sempat merasa perasaan aneh di hatinya.

Tapi karena ia ragu akan perasaan itu, ia mencoba mencari berbagai sumber di internet untuk mengecek kepastian rasa di hatinya.

Menyerah karena ia semakin bingung, Chanyeol iseng bertanya pada Lee Kyung, siswi baru yang bisa membaca kartu tarot dan hal mistis lainnya.

Dan jawabannya pun membuat Chanyeol ragu.

Ia jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

Awalnya ia percaya dan ingin mengungkapkannya.

Hingga ada satu pikiran yang menganggu.

Apa benar ia memang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun karena memang seorang Byun Baekhyun atau bayangan adik yang diidam – idamkan ada di dalam diri Baekhyun?

Setelah berkutat beberapa hari, Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya menganggap Baekhyun adalah adik kecilnya.

Meski ia sedikit menangkap adanya rasa dari Baekhyun, ia kembali menepis hal itu karena melihat Baekhyun sendiri yang melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan pada dirinya dilakukan juga pada Jongin.

Dan sekarang di sampingnya ada Tzuyu yang tertidur.

Entah bagaimana melihat kepolosan Tzuyu membuat ia ingat akan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpicu untuk menjadikan Tzuyu kekasih karena surat dan cokelat yang diberikan perempuan itu menyentuh hati Chanyeol.

Tzuyu ingin memiliki pacar pertama yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya sebelum pasangannya dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya.

Chanyeol pun mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu ketika melihat kakaknya yang dijodohkan ke sana ke mari oleh ibunya.

Maklum, anak wanita adalah harta berharga bagi perusahaan.

Sedangkan anak lelaki digunakan untuk mengabdi di perusahaan.

Hingga akhirnya Tzuyu telah menempati posisi sebagai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya kasar dan melihat ke arah tempat duduk Baekhyun untuk mendapati jaket yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun turun hingga hanya menutupi badannya saja.

Dengan matanya sendiri, Chanyeol bisa melihat bekas lelehan air mata dan keringat di wajah Baekhyun.

Perlahan, ia berjalan ke tempat duduk Baekhyun –tanpa adanya Jongin dan Luhan yang pasti.

Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil jaket dan membenarkannya malah membuat Chanyeol melihat telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun yang membiru dan keluar sedikit darah di bagian dekat ibu jari.

Beserta seperti bekas gigitan.

Chanyeol terhenyak.

Baekhyun menahan isakannya dengan menggigit telapak tangannya.

Ia menghela napasnya kasar dan memilih untuk mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya.

Baru saja ia ingin mengelap keringat Baekhyun, suara Jongin berdeham keras terdengar.

Bukan dehaman ejekan seperti biasanya, yang Chanyeol dapatkan ialah dehaman marah.

Chanyeol mundur dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Lalu menyadari kalau Tzuyu telah bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kejadian tadi.

* * *

 **Line**

 **Chanyeol blocked.**

 **.**

 **Kakao Talk**

 **Park Chanyeol blocked.**

 **.**

 **Channie3**

 **+1036141627 blocked.**

 **.**

 **Instagram**

 **LoeyPark**

 **User blocked.**

* * *

Baekhyun menuruni tangga bus terakhirnya dan menghela napasnya kasar.

Bahkan setelah beberapa lama, ia masih saja merasakan sakit.

Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan semuanya dan berjalan dengan dua tasnya yang cukup berat.

Memang hanya semalam, tapi karena Baekhyun membawa peralatan masak dan lainnya, terpaksa ia membawa tas lebih.

Yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah Luhan.

Ia tidak membawa peralatan masak apapun tetapi membawa tiga tas.

Baekhyun pikir Luhan membawa semua baju yang ada di lemarinya.

"Sini biar kubantu."

Suara lelaki berat terdengar.

Siapa lagi.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, mencoba menahan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan panggilan Baekhyun namun masih mengangguk.

"Ya?"

"Apa Luhan sudah berbicara tentang surat cinta di hari valentine dulu?"

"Surat cinta? Belum… Ah! Atau kau–"

"Surat cinta yang kau dapat semester satu dulu tolong kau simpan baik – baik sebagai kenangan dariku. Aku ijin pamit pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di luar negeri," Baekhyun menarik napasnya pelan,

"Aku tau Canada bukanlah tempat yang sulit untuk kau pergi ke sana dengan uangmu, tapi aku berharap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi di kemudian hari dengan sengaja."

Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang mengalun lembut mengikuti angin itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat.

Baekhyun berdeham lalu mencoba tersenyum.

Walau ia tahu, senyumnya sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal."

* * *

 **Alphabetical : Baekhyun**

 **26 chapters**

 **Written by Kimji**

 **Has already come to the end. Thank you for all your support and every second that you spent to read this story.**

* * *

 ** _Do you know how many alphabets are actually in alphabetical order?_**  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ** _Twenty six sir._**

 ** _Wrong, read Adam Bede to find out._**


	27. Ampersand

**_"_** _Do you know how many alphabets are actually in alphabetical order?_ " tanya Lucas –guru Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun selama di Canada.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, " _Twenty six sir._ "

Lucas tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah novel lama.

" _Wrong, read Adam Bede to find out_."

Kali ini adalah sesi terakhirnya dengan Lucas karena besok lusa ia akan pulang ke Negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

Sekolahnya sudah selesai sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Dia juga sudah diterima di Universitas Seoul jurusan akuntansi.

Sebagaimana yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya.

" _Seriously_ Lucas! Ini hari terakhir kita bertemu dan kau menyuruhku membaca novel usang seperti ini?"

Lucas tertawa, "Sebenarnya itu tugas dari dosenku untuk merangkum isi novel ini. Jadi sebagai penutup sesi belajar kita, aku ingin kau membaca buku ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan dariku serta menceritakan kembali isi novel itu padaku, " Lucas menaikan kedua alisnya, "sekali – kali membantu tugasku." Ujar Lucas dengan Bahasa Korea yang fasih.

"Sungguh sialan aku memiliki guru sepertimu!"

Lucas kembali tertawa dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen.

"Selamat menikmati bukunya Baek! Aku akan kembali empat jam lagi!"

"Enyahlah!" Baekhyun berteriak seiring dengan pintu apartemen yang ditutup.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar dan mulai membuka novel tua itu walaupun ogah – ogahan.

Baru membuka halaman pertama, ia sudah mual dengan bau buku yang sudah lama tidak dibuka.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

 ** _"_** ** _He thought it [Z] had only been put to finish off th' alphabet like; though ampusand would ha' done as well, for what he could see."_**

Ia mengernyit bingung tentang ampusand ini.

Melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun memukul jidatnya.

Di tahun dua ribu sembilan belas ini sudah ada teknologi bernama google.

Dan Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena mencari alphabet yang di tanya melalui novel berbau ini.

Setelah mengetik ampusand, hasil pencarian langsung muncul keluar.

Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Dari apa yang didapat Baekhyun,

Alphabet ke dua puluh tujuh adalah **_ampersand_**.

* * *

 **Ampersand**

* * *

"Hai Eomma!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di udara, menyapa ibunya yang sudah menunggu di parkiran bandara.

Ibu Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk anak bungsunya. Melepas rindu, mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil menuju rumahnya. "Aku sangat rindu kimchi segar." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Eomma sudah siapkan banyak sekali di rumah! Kau tinggal memilih, ada yang diberi bumbu teh hijau, daun pepaya, dan Ah! Ini yang paling enak! Dicampur dengan tahu China! Itu resep dari Ibunya Chanyeol."

Masa bodoh dengan kimchi percobaan ibunya.

Demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin telinganya mendengar nama itu di hari pertama dirinya menginjakan kaki di Korea Selatan.

"Oh iya," ibunya terhenti bercerita. "Ini ada undangan perpisahan dari sekolahmu dulu. Ibu Chanyeol juga yang menitipkannya lewatku. Acaranya besok, pakaianmu sudah Eomma siapkan, ja–"

Baekhyun mengehela napas panjang, memotong perkataan ibunya, "Untuk apa mengundangku?"

"Keluarga kita lebih tepatnya. Appamu kan seorang rektor Universitas Seoul, jadi diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan."

"Dan sejak kapan Eomma kenal dengan ibunya Chanyeol?"

Ibu Baekhyun gelagapan, "I-itu.."

Baekhyun merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis. Dadanya sangat sesak.

"..Chanyeol pernah datang ke rumah bersama ibunya. Ia menanyakan kabarmu, katanya ia rindu padamu."

Oh.

Seperti ada bus besar yang menabrak dirinya.

Membuat ia terbang melayang, lalu jatuh tepat ke aspal yang kasar dan keras.

Rindu apanya kalau lelaki sialan itu masih menjalin hubungan dengan Tzuyu.

Baekhyun tahu kabar ini dari Luhan yang masih setia menjadi sahabatnya.

Aura Baekhyun semakin sendu.

"Eomma, boleh antarkan aku ke café dekat sekolah? Aku sudah janjian dengan Luhan di sana."

Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya pelan. "Kisah percintaan anak jaman sekarang memang sulit ya."

Dan kini Baekhyun mengetuk – ngetukan jarinya di meja. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak Luhan mengabarinya dia akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

Bahkan gelas kopinya saja sudah kosong.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin menelpon Luhan merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Yak! Apa kau tak– Chanyeol?" mata Baekhyun membola.

Sontak ia berdiri dan membalikan badannya sepenuhnya.

Dan mendapati Chanyeol bersama Tzuyu mengenakan pakaian seragam khas sekolahnya dulu.

Tidak lupa mereka berpegangan tangan.

Duh, Baekhyun merasa hatinya kebakaran.

"Hai Baek." Ujar Chanyeol santai sedangkan Tzuyu membungkuk sekilas.

Baekhyun yang masih terkejut berdiri mematung hingga Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja! Aku bilang kan café baru yang ada di sebelah Kkamong café! Bukan di Kkamongnya! Astaga!" Luhan heboh sendiri dan menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan Tzuyu.

Di café sebelahnya, Luhan mengarahkan mereka ke tempat duduk yang sudah ada Kai, Xiumin, dan Sehun.

"Calon kakak ipar! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!" Kai memeluk Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Selama di Kanada, ia berusaha susah payah mencari banyak kegiatan agar lupa akan rindunya dengan Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol seperti masa bodoh dengannya.

Menyapa tanpa beban apapun.

Perasaan Baekhyun benar – benar terluka.

Hatinya resah mendorong dirinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baek?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun berkaca - kaca.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Ini saatnya ia bersama teman – temannya.

"Aku rindu kalian semua!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Ey! Jangan berteriak begitu! Malu tahu." Sehun menutup wajahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kalian ini adik kelasku. Baru saja latihan pelepasan ya? Maaf – maaf saja ya adik – adik, aku sudah lulus dari tahun lalu. Hahahaha!"

Xiumin mencebikan bibirnya, "Ampun kepada lulusan luar negri."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Menghabiskan waktu membicarakan apa saja yang Baekhyun lewati selama ia berada di Kanada.

* * *

Acara pelepasan sangatlah membosankan.

Baekhyun duduk di barisan depan bersama keluarganya sudah beberapa kali melihat jam di tangannya.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah dan para guru sudah berjalan satu jam dan masih belum berhenti.

"Appa, aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah. Boleh kan?"

Ayahnya melirik sebentar, "Bosan ya? Appa juga."

Duh.

Baekhyun meminta persetujuan bukan curahan hati ayahnya.

"Boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Segera Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi dari aula menuju ke toilet.

Mencuci tangannya sudah sama seperti mencuci mukanya.

Terasa segar.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan outdoor.

Senja memberi ucapan selamat datang untuk Baekhyun. Perpaduan warna biru dan merah muda yang selalu menjadi favorit Baekhyun.

"Baek."

Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol.

Kali ini ia sendirian dan terlihat tampan mengenakan jas hitamnya.

"Hai." Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol maju selangkah ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan turut Baekhyun mundur, menghindari Chanyeol.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia berjalan pelan ke tempat duduk penonton yang kosong.

"Aku bingung."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau diundang kemari?"

"Bukan karena itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Aku bingung karena... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, "Seperti seorang penulis membuat sebuah kisah yang memiliki akhir tragis. Tetapi penulis itu bingung, apakah ia harus mengakhirinya dengan titik atau koma."

Baekhyun mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkannya, "Kalau ia memilih titik, artinya cerita itu berhenti di situ. Sedangkan koma berarti ia harus melanjutkan kisah itu kembali tanpa tahu kapan kesedihan pemeran utama itu selesai."

Suasana sangatlah hening.

"Bingung apakah aku harus terus melanjutkan perasaan ini atau berhenti dengan akhir yang sedih." Baekhyun berbicara dan langsung menatap mata Chanyeol.

Membiarkan air matanya yang mulai berdesakan keluar terlihat oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku–" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh seorang murid yang memberitahukan bahwa ia dipanggil untuk memberikan pidato karena mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidak rela meninggalkannya.

Sengaja, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Temui aku di sini nanti." Ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi.

Yang kemudian Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol menjauh.

Lagi, Baekhyun menghela napas kasar.

Ia menatap ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap.

Rona merah muda di langit menjadi samar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

Bersamaan dengan turunnya kristal bening di pipinya.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula dan menemukan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Masa bodoh.

Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah Luhan dan Xiumin yang sangat sulit dicari.

Hingga ia menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang juga turut melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian, Rusa dan Kucingku!" Baekhyun berlari serta memeluk Luhan dan Xiumin erat.

Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ketika tadi Chanyeol berpidato, ia hanya bercerita tentang titik koma." Ujar Xiumin.

"Lalu ia memutuskan Tzuyu." Kai datang bersama Sehun.

"Di depan semua orang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kemudian turun dari podium dan BOOM! Menghilang entah ke mana." Jongdae mengakhiri cerita.

Luhan berbisik, "Bahkan ibunya sudah heboh seperti kesetanan sedari tadi mencari Chanyeol untuk berfoto bersama. Ibumu juga turut membantu menenangkan ibu Chanyeol."

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Demi Tuhan! AH PARK CHANYEOL!"

Segera ia berlari ke lapangan outdoor.

Mengabaikan pandangan aneh kepadanya.

Serta udara yang terasa sangat dingin menusuk.

"Baek!" Chanyeol berlari menghampirinya.

Memeluknya.

Membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun masuk ke dalam _coat_ besar milik lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun memberontak kecil dan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tolong! Kali ini saja dengarkan aku dulu."

Chanyeol menarik napasnya cepat, "Selama ini aku sudah memberi tahu Tzuyu kalau aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Dan kami sepakat, begitu kau kembali, aku dan dia selesai. Keluarga kita sudah sama – sama tahu kalau kita saling mencintai."

Baekhyun mematung.

Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol dengan mudah masuk kembali ke dalam seluk beluk hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak putus dari dulu sialan?!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tzuyu yang meminta. Dengan begini, aku dan dia tidak akan di jodohkan demi perusahaan karena kedua perusahaan kami sama kuatnya. Dan sekarang Tzuyu berhasil merayu keluarganya untuk mengenalkan kekasih aslinya yang berada di China. Keluargaku sudah setuju dari awal bila denganmu."

"Mungkin aku bukan tipe orang romantis yang tidak bisa merayu. Tapi aku berharap penulis tadi menulis _ampersand_ yang kemudian kisah itu dilanjutkan lalu pemeran utama memiliki ending bahagia."

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Keadaan hening.

Baekhyun menaikan kedua tangannya perlahan, menyusup ke dalam coat besar Chanyeol, memeluk balik lelaki itu erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh!"

* * *

 **EEEAAAKK**

 **Apaan coba ini endingnya maksa sekaleeehhh~**

 **Ini diketiknya ngebut, jam sebelas malam 1 September dan selesai pukul satu dini hari 2 september. Maaf banget kalo ada kalimat inggris yang salah, karena Kimji sangatlah lemah di bahasa inggris (ulangan pertama aja udah remed wkwkwkw)**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaa:)**

 **BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW !**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE~!**

 **SAMPE KETEMU LAGI YAAA !**


End file.
